Undecided Fate
by Speklez
Summary: Fear and uncertainty will drive humans to do the strangest things; like wander down a highway alone, talk to strangers and throw caution to the wind. When you don't know any better, when you have no idea that there are things to be wary of, fate intervenes, even if it has no idea what to do with you. All normal disclaimers apply
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch, paper cut."

I looked up from the drop of blood on my finger and into the pitch black eyes of Jasper as he came barreling at me. Next thing I know, I'm airborne and landing hard on a table full of glass. I could feel it slice my skin into ribbons, felt the blood slide down my arm. This would normally make me light headed and faint, but right now, I felt detached, like I was outside my body looking down at a scene from a horror movie.

Emmett and Rose were holding back a snarling and snapping Jasper. Alice, Carlisle and Esme are standing there frozen and Edward is looking at me like his world was destroyed. He took a step towards me and I push myself away from him.

My voice was shaking, but I tried to talk anyways, "Stay away from me." My eyes darted around the room. Everyone was looking at me with varying looks of shock. Holding the gash on my arm I slowly got to my feet and took another step away. "What's going on? What are you?"

Edward reached for me and I flinched back. He dropped his arm, "Bella, Love please, give me a chance to explain." I cocked a brow and just looked at him; waiting. He didn't seem to know what to say to me.

I was still backing away from them, knowing I was almost at the door. I looked at Edward and his family. I was shaking, freaking out but trying not to lose it completely right now. I could do that when I got home. When I figure out HOW I was getting home. I told him this party was a bad fucking idea.

When I got to the door, I looked at Edward again, "I won't tell anyone about this, but I want you to stay away from me. Don't come anywhere even remotely close to me." I looked over to where Jasper was still being restrained, and felt a little bad about that; not enough to tell them to let him go or anything, but enough to let him know that I was less freaked out by him attacking me than I am the reason behind it.

I licked my lips and took a deep breath, "Thanks Jazz, for letting me know I was in danger when my boyfriend felt I didn't need to know."

With that I turned and fled. I didn't know if I was going to actually be able to get away, but that was the only thing going on in my mind. Get away, far far away and as fast as humanly possible. That and I prayed with everything I had that I was not overcome by my clumsiness. There was a mile and a half driveway made of forest ground standing between me and the road that could cause a lot of problems, but at the moment, I didn't care how far it was I had to run, just as long as I was putting distance between me and whatever the fuck those things were that pretended to be human.

It took me longer than I would have liked, but I did eventually find the road. The cut on my arm was starting to make me dizzy so I knew I needed to do something to get the blood to slow. Taking off the small over shirt that covered my shoulders because of the stupid fucking halter I was forced to wear, I wrapped it as tight as I could around the still heavily bleeding cuts. Great, just great. I get attacked on my birthday by my ex-boyfriend's brother, and now I am going to bleed to death walking down the Goddamn road. Maybe I should have told them to let Jasper go. It might have been a quicker death than this. It was that thought that started the tears.

A coldness started to creep up my spine and a shudder worked its way back down. I chanced a glance over my shoulder and was happy when I couldn't see the driveway, and absolutely ecstatic that I was not being followed by the stupid shiny Volvo. There was however headlights from some kind of truck coming up the street. I sighed, and turned back around. I was not really in the mood to play damsel right now. Half hour ago, yeah, but right now, I really didn't care about a whole lot.

The truck slowed to a stop, but I just kept walking. I think I might have been in shock or it might have been the blood loss, but either way that was what happened. I heard the doors open and someone call out to me, but I didn't recognize the voice.

The next thing I know there is a big mother fucker standing in front of me, bending down so he could look in my eyes. I blinked at the closeness, but I still didn't know who it was. I knew I had never seen him before, that much was obvious since he didn't look like he was even from the country. Well, there was that and the three piece suit he was wearing. No one wears that kind of thing around here.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, I took a small step back, but still looking in his dark colored eyes.

He pointed at my arm, "Are you alright?"

I looked down, confused for a moment about what he was talking about at first until I saw the blood soaked cloth. Still looking at that I blinked, "I, I don't know."

He put a hand on my shoulder drawing my attention back to him. When he felt he had it as much as he could get, "What's your name young lady?"

I blinked once and cleared my throat, "Bella. My name is Bella."

"What happened?"

I was blinking rapidly, my word on not saying anything the farthest thing from my mind. "I cut my finger. He pushed me into a table of glass and my arm… I… I don't. He attacked and was held back." I squeezed my eyes closed, shaking my head, and I think there was a quiet whimper, "I didn't... I thought..."

I thought I heard a growl, but right now I wasn't sure of anything. The guy in front of me grabbed my shoulders and gripped it in a firm, but comforting hold, "This is very important little one. Did any of them tell you ANYthing; anything at all?"

I cocked my head to the side, "What are you…?" I looked at the guy, completely confused and totally lost, not to mention lightheaded like a mother fucker. My knees started shaking trying to hold my weight, but I was well aware that this was going to be a losing battle. Over the white noise in my ears, I could hear a bee buzzing but I didn't care. The fucking thing could sting me all it wanted; not like I was gonna feel it. I brought my hands up and gripped his forearms and closed my eyes as tight as I could and dropped my chin to my chest and mumbled, "I need to sit. I don't feel good."

He moved his hands from my shoulders to my waist, and slowly turned my towards the truck that was still idling in the road, "You can sit in the truck alright." He tried to guide me over, but that really didn't work. It was then that my legs finally gave out and I stumbled. Had it not been for his strong and sure hold, I would have been on the ground. "Whoa there Petalouda, you alright?"

I swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths, but I really didn't think that I was going to win the fight this time. I could feel my stomach rolling and revolting against me. "No, I'm gunna…" I didn't get to finish that thought. Everything I did to prevent it meant nothing as I bent in half and puked my guts out.

The guy that was holding me around the waist knelt with me and held me off the ground as I emptied myself of any and all substance. Over the top of my head I heard the guy gag a little, "Oh, God, that is fucking gross. Alec, get out here and give me a hand, man. She puked all over me."

There was a slam, which I will assume was the other door to the truck before there something cold and wet was put over the back of my neck and then I heard a new voice, "Ugh, dude, I stepped in it. Come on, let's get the hell out of here. The Cullens are bound to know we're here by now and I really don't feel like dealing with Carlisle if we don't have to."

I felt my body getting lifted up slightly before being gently laid down on a surprisingly soft something, probably the backseat of the SUV. Before the door was closed, I heard the voice of the first man again, "That is up to Master Aro, Alec. We can come back after this is figured out, but before we go anywhere NEAR that house, I need a shower, 'cause that was fucking nasty. We can wait to wait to call him until we get to Seattle."

Then the door was shut and I lost the fight to stay awake.

 **DPOV**

The drive to the safe house in Seattle was nothing short of torture between the smell of human vomit and Alec and his never ending bitching about whatever came to mind. It took just shy of an hour to pull into the carport and it wasn't a minute too soon. Any longer listening to him whine about wanting to just go home and I would have sent him to his final one.

Cutting the engine, I looked over at him and glared, "Do you EVER stop bitching? We're here, get over it and shut the fuck up." Opening my door and getting out, I looked back at him, "I'll take care of the girl. You go eat and call Maser Aro to find out exactly what he wants us to do."

Once he was gone, I opened the back door, sliding in between the seats and slowly picking the girl back up so she didn't barf on me again. Leaving the doors to the truck open to air it out a bit, I took her inside and straight upstairs to the only bedroom with a bathroom that had a tub.

Laying her down on the bed, I unbuttoned my jacket on the way to the bathroom, shrugging it off and tossing it on the chair I passed on the way because I was gonna try and save it if I could. I love that jacket. Going into the bathroom and flipping on the lights, I got the water started so it could heat up a little. No need to add to the shock to the girl's system by scaring the shit out of her too. I was only going to rinse her off but still, spraying a human that was already in shock with cold water was kinda mean... even for me.

If this were Felix, however, I would do it in a heartbeat.

While that was happening, I jogged back downstairs to grab my bag out of the truck so I had something to put on and went back inside. By the time I got there, the water was ready for 'Bella', so I set my bag down and went over to the bed. After a moment of contemplation, I did the only thing I really could, I ripped her out of her befouled clothing, tossing them into the fireplace, and picked her back up.

Flipping on the shower, I took the shower head down and slowly rinsed the blood, stomach content and other shit off her skin, cleaning out the really nasty gash on her arm that I figured was the reason she was sick and passed out. Something also told that it was gonna need stitches.

Letting the shower head go, I used my now free hand to grabbed a towel out from under the sink, and using my teeth, ripped it long ways so I had something to wrap around her arm until I could call Alec and have him bring me a suture kit. Lifting her up a bit, I got her out of the tub and wrapped in the rest of the towel then, leaning her back against my chest between my bent knees, I draped her cut arm over my thigh and wrapped it up to keep it from bleeding again and to keep it clean, before carrying her back into the bedroom.

Laying her on the bed again, I thought a second about what to put back on her since I was about to burn her clothes. Seeing no other options since we don't come here often enough to keep a change of anything, I went to my bag, grabbed the darkest colored shirt I brought with me, ripped off the sleeve that would have covered the gash and put that on her. I was a foot taller than the short shit so there was no way that she wouldn't stay covered.

Once she was dressed, I went to get a shower and changed into clean clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after getting in the shower, a ringing phone pulled Demetri's attention away from scrubbing the scent of human vomit from his skin and back into the bathroom.

Shutting the water off, he wrapped a towel around his hips and draped one around his shoulders. Leaving the bathroom, he used one hand to dry his hair while digging into the pocket inside his jacket for his phone. Glancing across the room to the girl and seeing her still unconscious, he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Demetri."

" _Master Aro said to return home for the time being. He wants to see for himself what the human knows and what she doesn't before he decides how to proceed. Something about wanting solid proof against the coven before he acts on rumor and second hand information."_

Nodding his head, he once again looked over at the human on the bed, "Very well. On your way back, I need you to pick up a few things."

" _Such as?"_

"I am burning the girl's clothes because there is no way in fuck we are gonna make it 14 hours on a plane with that smell. Grab her something to wear and something I can use to sew her arm closed. Between here and home, there is too much of a chance for infections and shit and, depending on what Master Aro decides to do, that might need to be avoided."

" _You're the boss. The big boss however, also said to keep our mouths shut about anything pertaining to the Olympic Coven for now. He doesn't want to have to kill US in their place if she finds out things she shouldn't while in our care. If she asks, don't lie but don't inform."_

Demetri nodded again at that. That was simple enough. "As he wishes. And Alec... hurry the fuck up."

Closing his phone and dropping it on the seat of the chair, Demetri grabbed his bag so he could get dressed and begin the task of destroying evidence of the girl's presence.

Not bothering with a shirt at the moment, he pulled on a clean, vomit free, pair of black slacks and a pair of socks. He picked up his shoes and, wetting a rag, cleaned them as well before putting them on, doing the same with his jacket. It would need to be sent out for a proper cleaning, but at least it didn't smell any longer.

Grabbing his dirty clothes, he emptied the pockets of his pants before tossing them in the fireplace with the girl's and, grabbing some paper that was next to it, used his zippo, lit it and tossed that on top. Watching for a minute to make sure it caught, he went back to the bathroom and dug around under the sink for the bleach and dumped it in the tub and down the drain to get rid of any blood that was still there. Once that was done, he gathered up towels and tossed them into the blazing fire just because he didn't want to deal with them.

After the room was cleaned up, he grabbed a shirt out of his bag and slipped it on. He was just finishing tucking it in when he heard Alec return to the house. Alec walked into the room with an overnight bag in his hand as Demetri was fastening his belt.

Catching the bag when it was tossed to him, "this everything?"

Alec nodded, "Yup. Something for the flight and a couple other things that seemed a good idea to grab. However, since I am not a human female, I probably didn't get half the shit she is really going to need."

Demetri snorted a little as he opened the bag and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and the first aid kit that was inside. "You called your sister, didn't you?"

Alec didn't say a word, just gave him the finger before picking up the cover up where Demetri left off while Demetri saw to dressing the cut on the girl's arm and getting her ready for flight.

It was while Demetri was closing the gash that something occurred to him that gave him pause. Looking over at Alec, he puckered his lips a little, "Did Aro say anything about how he wants us to handle her disappearance?"

Pausing as well at the question, Alec looked over at him, giving his head a shake, "I didn't ask. Do you want me to call him back?"

Demetri shook his head, "no. I was just curious since we have no idea what exactly is going to happen from this point on. Let the Cullens figure out how to fix their own mess for once." Turning back to the task of fixing up the girl, "don't know about you, but I'm pretty sick and fucking tired of covering their asses."

Alec snorted as he turned back to what he was doing, "there isn't a single one of us that isn't. I wonder if they realize just how much they DON'T cover when they move from one place to another. Felix is ready to go ten rounds with the big fucker if he has to clear out one more system that gets overlooked when deleting records." Looking up from Demetri's jacket, "I wonder if that diet their on fucks with our natural abilities outside of just strength."

Demetri shrugged a little as he cut the thread and grabbed the antibiotic cream, gauze pads and ace wrap, "Fuck if I care. All I know is, if I have to double check their relocation again, I am gonna be pissed." As he was taping the wrap in place, he paused again and looked up, "do you remember the mind reader's 'rebel' period?"

Alec just growled at the question, remembering very well how much of a pain in the ass that shit was. Shaking out Demetri's jacket and giving it a once over, he tossed it on the foot of the bed, "there, saved ya two hundred bucks." Picking up Demetri's bag and the one he got for the girl after the first aid kit was tossed in, Alec stood, "While you finish up here, I'll go take care of the car and make sure the plane it ready for take off."

Demetri nodded as he gathered up all the trash from the first aid kit. Tossing it in the fireplace, he then grabbed the pants he pulled out and got her dressed. While he was doing that, all he could think was ' _wow, she is really soft'_.

Once she was completely dressed, Demetri gave the room a last check for anything that shouldn't be left behind before putting out the fire, slipping on his jacket, picking 'Bella' up and left the room, a smirk on his face when he realized some of the Cullens were currently in route to attempt to retrieve her.

Looking down at the sleeping lady in his arms, Demetri chuckled, "you, Petalouda, are about to make life FAR less boring."

 ***X***

Once they reached the airstrip, Demetri got Isabella on board while Alec stowed their personal effects.

"She's going to wake up mid-flight, isn't she?"

Glancing over at Alec, who was already seated, Demetri smirked, "I do not doubt it. Honestly, I hope she does. The entertainment value of the fit she is going to have is nearly enough of a reason to attempt to wake her now."

"Master Demetri."

Turning away from his fellow guard, he looked to the cockpit where his name came from, "yes?"

The pilot nodded out the window of the plane, "we have a little problem."

Chuckling a little, he stood and made his way to the front of the plane, leaning on the side of the extra seat and draped his arm over the head rest, lacing his fingers together. Smirking at the sight of three vampires on the runway, "I see no problem." Looking at the pilot, "run them over."

The pilot blinked at him, "are you sure."

Demetri simply nodded, "they will move, or they will die." Turning to look back out the window, "I am personally hoping for the latter. It would certainly save time and energy later." Turning away and back to the seating area, "full speed, captain. I want to go home."

Speaking at an octave that the pilot couldn't hear, "are you sure that's a good idea, D?"

Looking at the only other vampire on board as he crouched next to Isabella to keep her on her seat during take off, Demetri cocked a brow, "Positive. Think about it, Alec. What the fuck are they going to do? Jump on the plane in full sight of the humans running around? They are trying to avoid breaking the law and anything they do to try and stop us from taking off will be a little counterproductive in that, do you not think?" Turning to look back at the now closed cockpit door, "Our orders when leaving Italy was to find out if the Cullens have broken any laws. With the way they seem to not want us to have her makes me wonder just how much they royally fucked up."

Feeling the plane begin it assent, Demetri set a hand on the girl's hip and kept her in place, leaning with the angle of the plane until it leveled beneath him. Once it was, he stood and crossed his arms, smirking at his partner once again, "told you they would move."


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella began to swim back into the world of the living with a pounding skull and rolling stomach. Groaning in her throat, she turned her head into the seat, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to curl into the smallest ball she could.

Demetri glanced over from the book he was reading, watching her as she actually made a very valiant effort against her stomach. Looking at his watch, seeing how much longer of a flight they had, he pursed his lips. He had not thought she was going to be out quite THAT long. Shrugging it off however, he set his book aside and stood, moving to the back of the plane, dumping the unneeded ice from the bucket and then going to the young lady's side.

Slowly and gently, he moved her torso off the bench seat she was laying on and, with no time to spare, got her hair out of the way before she lost her fight and puked again. Grunting a bit and looking away from the sight, he held her hair back with one and brought the back of his knuckles on the other up to his nose.

Alec, who had been just sitting there listening to his iPod, looked over when he heard the sound, his nose wrinkled a bit, "God damn... Is she alright? There cannot possibly be anything left in her stomach."

Flicking his eyes over, Demetri cleared his throat a little, "there isn't. At this point, I am pretty sure it's nothing but stomach acid. To answer your question... I don't know. I haven't been human in a very long time."

Biting the corner of his lip, Alec got up and moved a little closer to get a better look at her, "I really think we should land and have her looked at, D. I don't think she should be that pale." Nodding at him, "look, man. She's as pale as you are."

Demetri cocked a brow at him, "land where, dumbass? In the middle of the fucking ocean?" Running a hand down his face, he let his mind whirl in thought for a moment before biting his lip and clicking his tongue, his head rolling on his shoulders a few times before he looked back at Alec, "Tell the pilot to turn around. We're closer to the Americas and than we are to Italy. I will call Master Aro and let him know what is going on and find out what he wants us to do."

Nodding at his orders, Alec went to the cockpit while Demetri fished out his phone, flipped it open and hit and held the 2 until it connected on the other end. Looking down at the young lady, his brow creased a bit as he took in her complexion and the light sheen of sweat on her skin.

There was two rings in his ear before the familiar voice chimed in, " _Ah, Demetri. I trust you are on your way back with the young lady Alec told me of?"_

Grunting a little as Isabella tried to throw up again, he cleared his throat, "I am afraid, Master, that we will be delayed in our arrival."

There was a short pause before the amused voice of Aro came back on, " _Oh? Whatever for?_ "

Lip curling at the sight of her finally getting something up, "I do not think the young lady will survive the flight without some sort of medical care."

" _When Alec told me she was ill, he did not make it sound as if it was as bad as that, Demetri."_

Nodding a little, "Well, she was not this bad off when we left Washington. This is a more recent development, and, with all due respect Master Aro, it has been a long time since I was a human but even I know that they are not supposed to be the same skin tone we are."

There was a hum on the other end of the phone before a light tisk, " _very well. Be sure to keep me informed of her condition and return when she is healthy enough to do so_."

"As you wish, Master Aro."

" _Oh, and Demetri... I want you to make damn sure she is brought to me. From the ear to the ground I have, I am not liking what I am hearing. She is not to leave YOUR sight."_

Demetri's eyes snapped up to Alec, who shrugged a little in response to that, but nodded anyway, "Of course, Master. Anything else? We did not see to anything about the young lady vanishing from her home."

There was a snort in his ear followed by a chuckle, " _good. I will speak with you later. If it comes to me needing to travel to you, let me know."_

With that, Aro hung up leaving two very confused vampires to stare at each other.

It took them both more time than it should have to remember that they didn't have any identification for the girl and that was going to be needed to get her seen by a doctor.

*X*

Blurry brown eyes rimmed in red fluttered a few times before opening. It took a few tries, but Isabella finally got her eyes to focus on the room she was in. Slowly letting them roam around the room, she blinked a little when they landed on a semi-familiar looking man in a chair reading a book like he didn't have a care in the world, leaning heavy on one chair arm on his elbow and any leg tossed casually over the other. For the suit he was wearing, it was an odd sight but somehow, looked so natural for him.

Racking her brain, she tried to think of where he had seen him before but for the life of her, she couldn't place him. Shifting a little, she let out a whimper at the stiffness in her body, drawing the attention of the man across the room from her.

Demetri looked up from his book at the sound of the young lady waking, closing his book and resting his chin in his palm. Giving her a small smile to try and keep her from freaking out, he spoke low and soft, "I was beginning to worry you were not going to rejoin the land of the wake, Petalouda."

It was the voice that broke the dam on her memories of who this was. He was the first guy that spoke to her after that fucking party. Blinking at him once, she licked her lips a little, "you..."

Demetri smirked at her and nodded a little, "yeah."

Swallowing hard, Isabella bit her lip this time, "I threw up on you."

Grimacing this time, he nodded again, "twice, actually."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

Chuckling lightly, Demetri shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been standing there. Besides, you were ill and bleeding rather heavily at the time. You have been here for two days."

Jaw dropping a little at that information, she tripped over her tongue a few times before it worked, "what? Two days?" When he nodded at her, she shook her head, "have you been here all this time?"

Nodding a little, Demetri stood up and walked over to the bed, "you threw up on me then passed out in my arms. I was a concerned." Before either one was able to say anything else, Demetri's phone rang prompting him to hold up a finger as he pulled it from his inside jacket pocket. Glancing as the screen, "My apologies, but I must take this." Flipping the phone open knowing the person of the other end was able to hear him, "You will excuse me, won't you? I will inform the nurse that you are awake."

Isabella just nodded at him and watched him leave, her heavy eyes fighting to stay open long enough for him to come back so she could at least find out what his name was.

Once he was in the hall, Demetri closed the door and put his phone to his ear, "Felix."

There was a chuckle before the smooth, deep voice of his best friend came through, " _Very smooth Dem."_

Demetri snorted as he made his way to the nurse's station, "you haven't heard anything yet, my friend. Are you ready for me?"

" _Have fun."_

Demetri rolled his eyes as he reached the station, taking his phone from his ear and holding it to his chest, "Excuse me." Giving the nurse that looked up at him the most charming smile he could stomach, "my wife has woken up and is complaining of nausea and body pains. Is there something you can do for her?" Smothering a smirk at the glassy eyed look from the human woman, he kept his face clear of his amusement and only showed concern over the state of his 'wife'.

The nurse blinked a few times before her own face drew in concern and she turned to the electronic files system and looked up Isabella Volturi's medical chart. Pursing her lips a little, she looked up at the very handsome man waiting very expectantly. "I'm sorry. It looks like she was recently giving something for both. The only thing I would be able to do for her would be to give her a light sedative and let her sleep again until the next dose."

 _Perfect_. Keeping the mask up, "that won't do more harm to her than good, will it?"

The nurse shook her head, "No Sir. Her body should still be trying to overcome the shock of the blood loss she sustained. Any amount of sleep she can get is nothing but a good thing."

Smiling at the nurse again, swallowing the chuckle as he heard her heart pick up its pace, "Then, if that is the case, would you be so kind?" When the nurse nodded, agreed and left to see to the young lady's comfort, Demetri's face dropped back into the black mask it usually was as he watched after her. Bringing his phone back to his ear, "humans."

Felix was laughing his ass off, " _wow, that was amazingly believable. I must say the wife comment put that shit over the top."_

Looking over at the room that held his charge, Demetri shrugged a little, "if it works. Now, shift change is in two hours. I can get the young lady out of here unseen with no issues so long as you do your part and have everything done and ready."

" _Alec will be outside with the car and the jet is being prepared for take off as we speak. Mrs. Volturi's charts are set to magically vanish at eleven on the dot and never be seen again."_

Demetri growled a little, "you're never going to let this go, are you?"

" _Why the fuck would I?"_

"Because I will end you." There was a snort before Demetri heard a resounding crack though the phone coupled with a yelp. Taking his phone from his ear and looking at it like it was going to tell him what that shit was, he put it back when he heard his name again. "Yes, I'm still here."

" _Tell me, Demetri, how is your lovely wife faring?"_

Demetri pinched the bridge of his nose at the sound of his master's amused voice coming on the line. Sighing a little, "She has woken up, Master Aro. The nurse is in with her now to put her back to sleep for a few more hours, at least long enough for me to get her back in the air."

There was a little hum, " _Has she said anything?"_

"She apologized for throwing up on me, but other than that, nothing really, no. Felix called before I was able to say anything outside of how long she has been here."

" _I see. Well, be careful with her and we shall see you tomorrow afternoon_."

Once he hung up, Demetri rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, squinting and blinking a few times to readjust the contacts in his eyes. He could not wait to get the fuck out of there so he could take them out. No one actually liked wearing them and he absolutely hated them because of the dulling of his eyesight when they were in. However, not like he could run around with bright red eyes amongst the cattle, now could he?

Seeing the nurse leaving his charge's room, he watched her walk away. Swallowing the venom that had pooled in his mouth, he cleared his throat. Seems he was going to need to eat before the flight that evening. But, he was in a hospital with no shortage of free flowing blood. Two or three deaths within these walls would never be questioned so long as there was still a little blood left in the veins when they were cut open.

Deciding on a little stroll through the halls once his charge was asleep again, he went back to her room, texting Alec to come keep an eye on her so he could take the necessary precautions needed to make sure she survived the flight for an entirely different reason.

By the time he came back in, Isabella was fighting the sedative she was given, trying to stay awake for just a little longer. When she heard her door opening again, she saw the man walk in and close the door behind him. When he looked over at her, he seemed mildly surprised that she was still awake, but smiled at her just the same.

"You should be sleeping, Petalouda. You will not get better if you do not rest."

Her voice was soft and slurred as she continued to try and fight the drugs. She swallowed a little, and took a deep breath, "I was waiting for you to come back."

An amused looking smirk lifted his lips as he crossed his arms, "oh? And why is that?"

Eyes drooping into slits as she was overtaken by whatever the hell she was given, she tried to get one more thing out before she was unable to. "What... what's you..."

Cutting her off by placing his hand over her mouth, he spoke softly but with an authoritative edge, "Demetri. Now, go to sleep. There will be time for questions after you are well."

Eyes going in and out of focus as she stared at him, Isabella finally nodded a little and let herself once again be pulled under the dark waves of unconsciousness.

*X*

It was about thirty minutes later that there was a knock on the door followed by Alec's entrance. Once the door was closed, he grunted, "Dude, fuck contacts."

Demetri looked up from his book and cocked a brow, "try having to wear them for two days straight. Until you do, do not bitch about them to me." Lightly rubbing an eye, "this will be the longest ninety minutes of my very long life."

Alec blinked at him, "You haven't taken them out at all?"

Shaking his head as he stood, "The only time I have been without them was the time it took to replace them when they got too thin since there was no way to know when she was going to wake up." Moving to the door and pulling out his phone, "She is sedated for the time being so there should be no problems while I am gone. When I get back, we will be on our way."


	4. Chapter 4

When Isabella once again began to wake, she had no idea how long she had been out for, but she was a lot more comfortable than she was when she was knocked out, not to mention a lot less sore.

Giving her body a little stretch to make sure it was not just the tail end of the drugs she was given making her not hate life, she grunted a little before an ecstasy riddled moan escaped her when her spine popped like a bowl of Rice Crispies. Just laying there for a moment to bask in the aftermath of that, her eyes slowly opened to what she had thought was going to be a hospital room.

Eyes snapping the rest of the way open, she shot up to a sitting position, regretting that choice near immediately when she was hit with a dizzy spell. Pressing her palm to her forehead, Isabella squeezed her eyes shut trying to stave off the vertigo she just gave herself.

Alec was laying upside down on a chair across the aisle from her. When he saw her sit up out of the corner of his eye, he dropped his book and paused his iPod, calling to the front of the plane, "Hey, Demetri; your wife's up." There was a growl then Alec found himself in a different position in a different part of the plane, laughing his ass off. Opening his eyes and looking at the pised off tracker, Alec smirked, "blame Felix and the thousand bucks he offered me to fuck with you."

Narrowing his eyes, Demetri growled at him again before turning his attention to the young lady that was only just starting to come back to herself after giving herself a headrush. Lowering his voice so she couldn't hear him, "keep your mouth shut and let me handle this."

"She's your wife."

"I am going to fuck you up, Alec, I swear to God." Glaring at the little bastard for a minute, he looked over to the girl, who had let out a squeak, before turning back, "be on your guard, you might need to dull her senses a bit for the remainder of the fight." Once Alec nodded to him, he turned his full attention over to the freaked out human. Cocking a brow at her, "If you do not calm down, Petalouda, you are going to pass out again."

Isabella stared at him for a long moment, trying in vain to settle her racing, fear filled heart. She had pressed herself into the corner of the bench seat she was on, curled into a ball with tears flooding her eyes. She wanted to listen to the soft and soothing tenor of his voice and calm down but the more she tried the harder it was.

Her voice was thick with fear and shook with terror, "where am I? What's going on?"

Demetri scratched his eyebrow with his pinky nail as he looked at her, trying to figure out the best way to go about this without her having a heart attack. Sighing lightly, "before I answer that, tell me something" when she just looked at him, "do you recall the events of the night on the road?"

Isabella racked her brain for what he was talking about all she could remember clearly was it was her birthday. Everything else was just flashes and vague images that didn't make sense to her. After a moment, she shook her head, "no."

"Nothing, whatsoever?"

Biting her lip for a minute, she tried harder to think about what he could be talking about but was still drawing a blank. It took her a few minutes before the scene after she cut her finger surfaced in her mind, prompting her to grab her arm where she felt gauze under her fingers. Swallowing hard, "It was my birthday and, at my party..." She trailed off as the promise she made about not saying anything sprang up and sealed her throat.

Didn't matter, that was all Demetri was looking for. Nodding at her, "You are where you are now, because of what occurred that night. Trust me, Petalouda, it was not safe for you to stay anywhere near where they are."

Whimpering a little, Isabella bit her lip and stared at him for a long moment before she whimpered again, "what's going on? Where are you taking me?"

Moving to a seat across from her, Demetri sat down and laced his fingers together and leaned forward on his thighs. Pressing his lips together, he cocked his head a little and sighed, "You are just going to have to trust that you are not currently in any danger. We are taking you to see someone that has a vested interest in the people that tried to hurt you."

She shook her head, "it was an accident."

Demetri shrugged at that, "doesn't matter, Petalouda. What matters is that it happened at all. The truth is, you shouldn't have been there in the first place. The fact that you were is... troubling for lack of a better word."

Slowly uncurling from her ball, Isabella moved to sit down in her seat before pulling her knees back to her chest. Looking at him through her lashes, "what do you mean?"

Smiling at her now that her heart rate dropped, "I do apologize Petalouda, but I cannot answer that for you right now. That is something you will need to ask Aro when you meet him."

Back going ramrod straight, she choked on her breath a little. Shaking her head, "I don't want to meet him."

Both brows shooting to his hairline, Demetri locked eyes with her, "you know the name?" She nodded but didn't offer any sort of explanation on how she knew of his Master. Moving his eyes to the other stunned vampire on board, "imagine that. She's heard of Master Aro."

Alec nodded a bit, "I caught that."

Turning back the human that heard of the ruler of the vampire race, "If I might ask, how do you know of him?"

Looking back and forth between the two men that were staring at her with very expectant looks, she gulped, "Um... Edward told me stories about him. He told me that... um... he was not someone that you meet and walk away from.'"

Demetri snorted hard and leaned back in his seat, "He said all that, did he?" When she nodded, Demetri smirked at her, "bullshit. You don't know me and have no reason too, but trust me when I say YOU have nothing to fear from him."

"What?"

"Master Aro is not interested in you. He will be because you have heard of him, but he is going to care a lot more about who told you than what was told."

Voice soft and trepadent, "are you sure?"

Giving her a completely confident nod, "positive. I have personally known him longer than the fucked up rumors of him have been going around. You have my word that nothing untold will happen to you upon meeting him."

*X*

Once the plane landed and was taxied into the hanger, Demetri escorted Isabella off board, Alec right behind them, to meet up with Felix so they could make the last leg of the journey home. Demetri didn't even give Felix a passing glance, just the finger as he held the back door of the car open in response to the amused look he was getting.

Once the door was closed, Felix chuckled, "so, that's the ol' battleaxe huh? Not too shabby, D."

Glaring at him, "I swear to God, I will fuck you up." Rubbing his eyes a little, Demetri grunted,  
"give me the keys, I'm driving. I cannot take these fucking contacts anymore." Catching the keys that were tossed to him, he walked around to the driver's door, pulling out the brown contacts and flicking them away. Before getting in the car, he glared at Felix over the top of it, "I will remove your voice box if you say a single thing to her about that, do you understand?"

Getting a nod and a smirk from his friend, Demetri looked over at Alec, who nodded from his bike as he kick started it, and got in the car. Turning the engine, he glanced in the rearview at the young lady, telling her to buckle up, before flooring the gas and shooting out of the hanger.

The hour drive to the city was spent mostly bullshitting back and forth about absolutely nothing, both present vampires being able to smell the nerves as they began to get the better of Isabella. She tried her damnedest not to let her uncertainly show, trying to give Demetri the benefit of the doubt and give the situation a fair shake. So far, he hasn't done anything that she knew of that was dangerous, besides the speed he was driving at, but he hadn't done anything to hurt her, even stayed in the hospital with her for two days while she was wasn't even awake.

At the same time however, she didn't remember checking out of the hospital either so how she came to be on that plane was something that, though she was curious about, thought better about asking about.

Also, he had taken her to the hospital when he didn't have to, even after she threw up all over him, more than once, and didn't seem to mind. She herself would have been a little testy and, at the very least, demanded the person pay for dry cleaning. Demetri though, just shrugged it off as unimportant. Plus, he had been nothing but nice to her, seeming to even go out of his way to make sure she was comfortable. The only thing he wouldn't do was answer a handful of questions, only telling her that she would have to ask Aro because it wasn't his place.

Even Felix, for as big as the fucker was, wasn't that bad. He was a jokester and seemed to take great pleasure in giving Demetri one hell of a hard time, but he was also really nice to her, even giving her a virtual tour of sorts out the window as they flew down the road. The only thing with him was, same as Demetri had been, he was vague and elusive with answering a few questions she asked. However, also like Demetri, he told her not to worry about Aro and this was going to be relatively painless for her... as long as she was honest, reiterating that he wasn't interested in her so much as he was about the company she kept.

Isabella was pulled from her thought at the sound of her stomach waking up, reminding her just how it has been since she ate anything. Blushing a deep shade of red when Felix whipped around in his seat, she wrapped her arms around her middle, "sorry. Guess I'm a little hungry."

Felix snorted, "I would say so. Don't worry, we're almost there. Do you think you can wait fifteen minutes or will your stomach eat you before then?"

Blushing darker, her voice lowered a little, "I can wait."

Chuckling lightly, Felix turned back around and elbowed Demetri, "kill it before her stomach kills her."

Snorting a little, Demetri pressed harder on the gas and sped up, dropping the drive time from fifteen minutes to just under ten.

Slowing the car to a stop at the gate to the city, Demetri cracked the window only enough to show the gatekeeper glowing red eyes before he continued his course. For vampires to be allowed into the city, guard members included, they had to be well fed since Aro would have your head for feeding within the walls.

After navigating the streets and pulling into the underground parking deck, Demetri cut the engine as Felix got out and opened the back door, offering a hand to the young lady. Closing his eyes and groaning a little, he reached across to the glovebox, getting another pair of contacts and, after a hard sigh, put them in and got out of the car. This was the first time in the last three days that he really hoped the Cullen coven fucked up and she knew what they were so he didn't have to wear the fucking things anymore.

After he was out of the car, he turned to the bike that was coming to a stop behind him when Alec honked the horn at him. After he took off his helmet, Alec kept himself facing away from Isabella because his own contacts had dissolved on the drive. "Master Aro is waiting for you in his office. He ordered the halls cleared out so you shouldn't have any problems between here and there."

Nodding at him, Demetri glanced over at her, before looking back, "she needs something to eat."

Alec waved him off, "I'll see to that. You really don't want to keep Master Aro waiting any longer than he has... do you?"

Grunting a little at that, Demetri shook his head, "not in the slightest." Turning away from Alec, he went over to Isabella and set his hand on the small of her back, "Shall we, Petalouda?"

Looking up at him, she narrowed her eyes a little, "what the fuck do you keep calling me?"

Demetri smirked at her language and the little bit of attitude she was giving him. Chuckling a little, he gave her a little push to get her moving, "it means Butterfly."

Blinking a little and feeling kinda bad for snapping at him, Isabella bit the corner of her lip, "sorry. What language is that?"

Clasping his hands behind his back as he lead her through the halls, "Greek."

Eyes widening a little, "Oh, wow. You know Greek?"

Looking down at her, "I actually know many different languages, but that one happens to be my native tongue. I just didn't know just how accurate a name it was for you until now."

"What does that mean?"

Smirking at her, "Think about it. While most of the time butterflies are beautiful to look at, when threatened, they have a darkness about them to scare away the danger. They are nature's balance in one tiny little package."

Glaring at him a bit, "is that a crack about my height?"

Laughing a little as they were reaching their destination, Demetri smiled at her, "if that is how you choose to take what I just said, Petalouda, I will not stop you."

Crossing her arms and glaring a little as Demetri knocked on a large wooden door, "Don't make me hit you."

Snorting hard at that and opening the door when permission for entrance was granted, Demetri smirked, "I would advise against that." Moving to the side to allow Isabella to pass him and enter the room, Demetri bowed his head and held out a hand to indicate she was to go in first.

Glaring at him a second longer, to which he winked at her, she turned away with a little huff and entered the room, giving it a once over before her eyes fell on the man behind the desk that was leaning back in his seat with his fingers laced her his stomach looking at them with a very amused expression.

Taking a moment's pause, Isabella took in his appearance, from his long black hair to the pristine condition of his nails. The suit he was wearing was perfectly tailored to his form in the darkest black she had ever seen. The jacket was unbuttoned showing the navy blue dress shirt that had to have been special ordered just for him. By the time she was done with the mini inspection and she looked back at the expression on his face, she was nearly convinced Edward was full of shit.

Once the young lady's heart rate slowed back down, Aro glanced at Demetri, who shut the door and stood off to the side. Holding out a hand to a chair across from him, Aro smiled, "Please, have a seat Stella. There seems to be a few things that we have to talk about."

Slowly moving to where she was told, Isabella sat down and crossed her legs, setting her hands on her knees and looking at him with a standoffish look. No matter the fact that she didn't get any kind of fucked up danger vibes, she was still stuck in the loop of negative stories she had heard of the man in front of her. He didn't look dangerous to her but, then again, neither did Jasper.

Aro just smiled at her again in an attempt to put her at ease. Since she was there at all, he was pretty sure that she had no idea what they were or at least not enough of one for there to be any reason for her to fear punishment. Eyes softening slightly, "you needn't fear anything here, Stella. You have done nothing wrong. I simply wish to ask you a few questions so as to clear something up and then you may be on your way. I do apologize for tearing you from your life in such a way, but the situation you found yourself in is quite delicate and must be handled as such. Do you understand?"

Isabella shook her head, "not in the slightest, no."

Smirking a little, Aro nodded. "Alright. How about we start with you telling me your name."

"Isabella. You're Aro, right?" The moment that was out of her mouth she knew she just fucked herself. One of his eyebrows slowly and smoothly slid up behind his bangs and his eyes sparked with a mix of intrigue and interest. Her hand came up and covered her mouth as her eyes widened a little but she knew she couldn't undo what she just did.

Before he was able to say anything to her however, there was a knock on the door, drawing his attention from her to Demetri.

Nodding at him, Demetri went and answered the knock, taking the note that was presented to him before closing the door again. Not opening the folded paper, Demetri took it over to his master and bowed his head, staying perfectly still as Aro allowed his finger to brush his hand with as little show as possible. Glancing at Isabella he smirked at her, giving her a little wink to calm her back down before moving away from the desk when Aro took the note out of his fingers.

Taking a moment to sort out Demetri's memories, he sighed a little before opening the note he was given. Tossing it on his desk, he smiled at Isabella, "Well, I must see to something so we can pick this conversation back up in the morning. Demetri here will show you to a room you can use during your stay. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask and he will see to it for you."

Nodding to him, Isabella stood as he did, holding out a hand as she was taught to when parting ways on good terms, and smiled at him, "Thanks."

Smiling a secretive smile back at her, he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze as his gift sparked to life. After no longer than a normal handshake, Aro had the young lady's entire life within his mind to sort out later. Letting go of her hand, "You are most welcome. I will see you in the morning." Eyes flicking to his tracker for a moment, he looked back at Isabella, "If you would be so kind, please wait outside for just a moment. Demetri will be right behind you."

Nodding at him, Isabella turned and went to leave, nodded her thanks when Demetri opened the door for her.

Smiling back, "I'll be right with you, Petalouda."

Giving him a playful glare, "I mean it, I will hit you."

Winking at her, he nodded for her to step outside, closing the door behind her and turning to Aro, clasping his hands behind his back and waited for him to tell him what was needed.

Aro sat back down in his seat and crossed his arm, a smirk lifting his lips as he stared at Demetri. After a moment, "so, do you want to tell me out loud or do you wish to attempt to keep your secrets?"

A small little smirk appeared on Demetri's face as he shrugged a little, "My apologies, Master Aro, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Snorting a little, Aro picked up the missive and held it out to him, "of course you don't. For the time being, I want you to keep an eye in this, and a very close one on Miss. Isabella." Cocking a brow at him, "you have no problems with that, do you Demetri?"

Moving to take the paper, Demetri shook his head, "as you wish, Master. I won't let her out of my sight."


	5. Chapter 5

It was well after midnight when Isabella shot up in her borrowed bed with a shriek. Clapping both hands over her mouth, she choked on her breath as visions of the nightmare continued to battle against her mind, playing the scene from her birthday over and over again. Only, this was different, it was darker, deadlier. She moved her hands from her mouth to her neck, feeling for marks, blood... she didn't know.

Demetri, who was in his room across the hall, snapped to attention when he heard the scream. Teeth slightly bared and a growl in his throat, he threw his book away and leapt from his bed, darting out of his room and across the hall, not bothering with knocking before he threw Isabella's door open and stepping inside.

After letting his eyes sweep over the shadows for anything, or anyone, that wasn't supposed to be there, he then focused on her. She had pushed herself against the headboard, pulled her knees up and had one hand on the side of her neck while staring at the other. It was her eyes though that had most of his attention. They were wide and wild with fear and a spark of understanding that had absolutely NO business being there. Moving into the room, he crouched next to her bed, calling out quietly so he didn't scare her anymore than she was.

Jumping at the voice with another squeak, Isabella's eye snapped to his. Her voice was high and loud, not quite yelling but louder than a normal tone. "They didn't stop him. He was trying to kill me."

Swallowing the growl that clawed at his throat, Demetri got up and sat on the edge of her bed, not moving his eyes from hers, "who?"

Choking on a sob, "Jasper. They didn't stop him. He bit me. He wanted to kill me."

 _I bet he wasn't the only one._ Setting a hand on her knee, his voice dropped to the same soft and soothing tenor that always settled her down, "It was a dream, Petalouda. Nothing about it was real."

Now she was yelling. "You weren't there. You didn't see the look in his eyes... in ALL their eyes." Whimpering a little, the tears that had built up began to drop and slide down her cheeks, "it was real."

Blowing out a little puff of air, Demetri pursed his lips a little, lightly wrapping an arm around her shoulders when she threw herself into his chest and actually started to really cry. Scratching the bridge of his nose, he glanced over to the door when he felt eyes on them and saw Jane watching the scene from the doorway. Sighing a little, he looked back down at the top of his human charge's head. Speaking in a tone Isabella couldn't hear, "retrieve Master Aro. We may have a problem."

After Jane nodded and left, Demetri racked his brain for something, ANYthing, to convince the girl it was nothing but a dream that her mind created during the first time she slept without being under the influence of shock or narcotics, but he was coming up empty. There was a very high probability that had the empath not been stopped, she would be dead. That just went to show how horrible for you animal blood is. That particular vampire shouldn't have been able to have been held back from his meal. He just rolled his eyes. The Major of legend had apparently fallen to the deepest pits of worthlessness if two malnourished 'vegetarians' could stop him from eating.

That, however, was not really his concern. The part that was, was that because Jasper WAS restrained from doing as what only comes natural to their kind, a human is now well on her way to knowing that humans are not alone on the planet, something that was a HUGE no-no.

Aro was gonna be pissed.

As a general rule, his master didn't handle this kind of situation, choosing instead to allow the vampire, or in this case, the coven of vampires, to deal with and take care of the human that got too close to the truth. This time however, his master had run out of patience with the odd little group, also sick of covering their asses when they relocated to a different city. Because of how close they get to the human populace, there is a massive undertaking to make sure they leave nothing behind but a passing memory that would fade over time.

Something that they seemed completely incapable of doing.

It was Demetri's job to keep tabs on them and let Aro know when they left one area and moved to a different one. Felix was responsible for checking the electronic aspect and make sure they actually got everything and taking care of what they didn't. Once that was done, Jane, Alec and Heidi were dispatched to the last known area to see what was being said about them and make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary going around that shouldn't be and if there was, the human or humans were dealt with.

Aro was tired of it.

He didn't allow nomads the kind of courtesy he had been giving to Carlisle for the last two centuries and it had reached the point that he decided enough was fucking enough. His master had become convinced that the Olympic coven was doing a piss poor job of covering themselves because they knew that the guard would finish whatever they did not because of the friendship Carlisle had with the brothers... well, Aro and Marcus anyways. Master Caius has been looking for any reason, whatsoever, to end the 'abomination' of a coven and now, he just might get it.

Unfortunately, that would mean that his human wasn't going to be alive much longer.

Setting his chin on the top of her head, Demetri pulled her closer to him with one arm and rubbed her back with the other.

*X*

On the other side of the palace, Jane had reached the throne room where all three brothers were talking, trying to come to some sort of agreement on the situation at hand. Groaning in her throat a little, she lightly cleared it, calling their attention to her.

Once Aro cocked a brow at her, Jane straightened her spine, "forgive the interruption, Masters, but there is a problem." Locking her eyes on the big boss, "she may have figured it out."

Rubbing his temple, Aro nodded at her before waving her away. He was afraid this was going to happen. He honestly had no desire to do a damn thing to the young lady but now, it didn't look like he was going to have much of a choice.

Before he was able to go too far down that road, his silent brother spoke, "Demetri will not allow harm to come to the girl, Aro. He will fight you."

Moving his eyes only, Aro cocked a brow at him, "Marcus?"

Looking more alive than he had in awhile, Marcus smirked a little, "his ties to you are forced. The one to her is not and as such, is much stronger. Because of it, should he decide to do so, he could break the bonds that keep him here. I warn you, he will get between her and whoever is sent to do harm to her and you know as well as I who will win."

Aro simply looked at him a moment before standing and making his way to the exit, "I suppose we do. However, if the young lady has figured out the Cullen's little secret, it might be enough to scare her into staying here willingly."

"And if she figures out ours as well?"

Looking over his shoulder at the door, Aro sighed a little, "one bridge at a time, Brother; one bridge at a time."

Exiting the room, Aro slowly made his way through the halls, using the time to work out exactly what he could and couldn't do when it came to the young lady if he didn't want to also lose his guard as well.

It wasn't until he reached his destination that he decided his course. Standing at the door, he took in the sight of his tracker laying across the bed with his eyes closed, one foot propped up on the mattress, a hand behind his head while the other was playing with a curl of hair belonging to the girl that had, he assumed, cried herself back to sleep on his chest, a very soft growl, nearly a purr sounding in the otherwise silent room.

He was aware the moment that Demetri knew of his presence because that soothing purr turned into something much darker and only slightly louder. Seems Marcus was right. When Aro saw a glowing red eye looking at him, knowing who it was that was being warned to stay away and still doing so, Aro agreed with the statement that Demetri would indeed fight anyone that so much as looked at the girl wrong.

Question was, how to keep that from happening.

At some point over the last three days, Demetri had decided the girl was his and as any male would do, was ready to defend and protect his female while she was unable to do so for herself.

Not unexpected, but currently a little annoying since he had to get near the girl to find out what Jane was talking about, it didn't look like Demetri was in the mood to allow that to happen.

Demetri continued to watch Aro at the door, waiting to see what it was that he was about to do. He was well aware who he was growling at at the moment, he just didn't care. Narrowing his eye a little when his master took a step in the room, he stopped fingering his human's hair and instead, wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him and ready to remove her completely if necessary. Not like they stood a chance in hell of ever finding him. He was the tracker and most of the other guards couldn't find their own ass without a map to point it out.

Aro stopped the moment Demetri moved. He wasn't sure which instinct was on the surface and if it was fight, he really wasn't in the mood. Cocking a brow at his guard, "Calm yourself, Demetri. I mean the young lady no harm. I am simply here to see if Jane was correct in her words."

Demetri pursed his lips, that one open eye still narrowed, "and if she was?"

"We will cross that bridge only if we must."

Looking at Aro a moment longer, Demetri's growl leveled back out into the soothing purr it was before and he loosened his hold on his human, resuming playing with her hair but not taking that one eye off his master.

Once the vampire in an instinct overdrive relaxed as much as he was going to, Aro moved slowly to the bedside, glanced at his guard for a moment before gently setting his hand on the bare shoulder of the human, closing his eyes and letting the most recent past flood his mind, picking and choosing what he needed before removing his hand and setting his fingertips against the palm that was presented to him.

Once he had everything he needed to make a decision, he stepped back and looked at his guard. Clasping his hands behind his back, "we do have a problem, Demetri. What is more, you know it." Aro watched as Demetri's one open eye, that had been red the whole time, began to darken at his words proving there was no possible way to get to her without going through him first.

Crossing his arms, Aro glanced at the sleeping girl for a moment before looking back at his guard, "here is the deal, Demetri. What happens to her from this point on is your choice and I will not, nor will I allow anyone else, to interfere. Kill her, change her, or allow her to die human, I do not care. However, she is not allowed to leave here alive. How you choose to inform her of this is up to you."

Demetri's other eye finally open, both sparking with suspicion at the very lenient and surprisingly open ended death order. He knew that his master had no desire to kill the young lady, he had made that clear enough when he and Alec were first sent to find out if there were truth to the rumors Aro had heard. However, that was before he knew whether or not she was privy to the knowledge of what the Cullens were. He had just seen, through both his and her minds that she did, in fact, have a very good idea about what they were.

He wasn't, however, going to question it at the moment. Instead, he simply nodded at his master's words, "Understood."

Giving a small nod back, Aro turned and made to leave, only to pause a moment and turn to glance back over his shoulder, seeing Demetri's eyes closed again. Smiling a little, he left without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, have you figured out how to tell the little Misses that she's gonna die?"

Demetri glared at his friend from his position against the wall where he was leaning, pool cue in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. "Felix, do you forget that I CAN actually hurt you, regardless of the fact that you are a fucking giant?"

Smirking and taking his shot, Felix shook his head, "nope." Standing and looking at him, "however, that's a little irrelevant, isn't it? Let's face facts here, Dem, it's been two days and she still doesn't know. You are going to have to say something about Master Aro's ruling eventually."

Humming in his throat as he swallowed a mouthful of wine, Demetri nodded, "I know. However, I have not yet decided how to tell her and if Master Aro keeps wishing to speak with her, I won't get a chance to."

Moving out of Demetri's way, Felix picked up his beer and pointed a finger at him, "ever think he is doing that so that you have a chance to think about it without also having to worry about her at the same time? You know damn well he isn't going to let anything happen to her while in his care." After taking a long pull of his beer as Demetri took his shot, 'If I were you, I would take the time to figure out what the fuck you're going to tell her before the Master runs out of reasons to see her. Once that happens, she is going to want to go home."

Running his fingers through his hair, Demetri sighed, "I know."

Twirling his cue through his fingers, Felix clicked his tongue a few times before snapping his teeth, "ya know, the simplest answer is usually the right one."

Looking up at him as he lined up his next shot, Demetri cocked a brow, "what are you talking about?"

Felix just shrugged a little, "just bite her and be done with it. There is nothing saying that she actually has to know what the fuck is going on. As a matter of fact, besides Corron, name one vampire that actually asked to be a vampire." When Demetri glared at him, Felix again just shrugged, "look, you're not going to let her go. You're not going to kill her, or allow anyone else to for that matter. The only other option there is, is to change her. So, you can either beat your head against a steel wall for another couple of days or sink your teeth in that creamy little neck of hers."

At that Demetri stood and locked eyes with him, "you want a pissed off newborn running around the palace?"

There was no pause at all before Felix nodded, "You bet your sweet ass I would rather deal with one pissed off female newborn than you if forced to kill your chosen mate if she tried to run." Finishing his beer and grabbing another one out of the game room fridge, he popped the top and leaned back against the wall. "Look at it this way, can you see yourself snapping her neck?" When Demetri growled hard and loud at him, Felix smirked, "I didn't fucking think so. Can you stand the thought of someone else doing it for you?"

When Demetri said nothing to that, Felix nodded, "then change her, it's that simple. You know, that whole easier to ask forgiveness than permission bullshit? Besides, there is no guarantee she is even going to remember jack or shit about her human life or whatever it is you try and do to convince her to choose you over death anyways. You're the man, fucking act like it and claim your mate already. She'll get over it eventually. We all do."

Demetri gave him a flat look, "I call bullshit on that. I know you still want to kill your sire."

Smirking wide at him, Felix again just shrugged, "If that is your only argument, you're fucked. That is solved as easily as you not being her sire." Giving him a shit eating grin, "who are you going to give the pleasure of your mate's human blood too, hmm? Who are you going to pick to share her with?" Chuckling when Demetri's eyes went flat black, Felix simply raised his beer, "cheers, Fratello Di."

Demetri groaned a little as he picked up his glass, "do you even realize how long it's been since I sired a newborn?"

Lifting his eyes, Felix pursed his lips, "you're actually concerned that you'll kill her anyways, aren't you?" Demetri shrugged a bit and Felix rolled his head on his shoulders a few times before he had an idea that might help with that. "You don't like the taste of whisky, right?"

Demetri gagged a little as his nose wrinkled, "horrible shit that is."

Cocking a brow as a slow smile lifted his lips, "think she does?"

Demetri looked at him a moment, opening his mouth to say something only to close it again, "I don't know." Lifting his glass to his lips, "she doesn't strike me a drinker, actually."

"Really?" Taking his shot and standing, "because I think, after a drinking game or two, that is exactly what she'll be."

Pointing at his friend, Demetri cocked a brow, "That is fucked up."

Felix just laughed at that, "your point? You're a guy, a vampire, but still a guy. Get her drunk, get laid, and bite the shit out of her."

*X*

When Demetri was summoned to retrieve Isabella a few hours later, Aro once again had her wait outside for a moment, wanting to know what his plans were regarding the young lady. Once the door was closed, Aro sat back down in his seat, "your decision?"

Scratching his brow lightly with his pinky, Demetri looked at his master, "The change."

Clapping his hands together, Aro actual gave him a real smile, "Wonderful Demetri. I was beginning to wonder after so long. When will it happen?"

"Tonight." Lifting the cuff of his jacket and looking at his watch, "probably before midnight."

Cocking a brow at him, "so soon? Are you not going to allow her the knowledge of what is coming?"

Shaking his head a bit, "Her knowing and the guaranteed protests to follow are not going to stop it from occurring, only make it harder than it need be. No, Master, she will not see it coming."

Nodding at him, Aro relented, "perhaps you're right. Besides, your mate, your choice. However, since this is your course, do not forget the details that go with it."

Smirking a little, Demetri bowed his head, "already done. By the time she is bitten, news of her death will have reached the masses." Then he pursed his lips a little, "I owe you a jet, by the way."

Aro just snorted and dismissed him before picking up his phone. If there was to be a newborn on the premises, there were a few things that needed to be put in place to keep her in line.

Joining his human in the halls, Demetri gave her smile, "So, what would you like to do this evening, Petalouda?"

Isabella looked up at him with a smile and a shrug, "I don't care. I haven't complained yet over what you decide to do and I doubt I'm going to start now."

 _We'll see about that._ Smile growing, "In that case, Felix and Alec have invited us to join them for their normal night fuckary and discord. You up for that?"

Eyes sparkling with amusement and interest, "Are we going to get in trouble?"

Snorting as he led her to the game room, Demetri nodded,"without a doubt. These two take great pleasure in torturing the Masters when they have a few to many and the Masters take great pleasure in kicking their asses. It is a good time for all involved."

Biting her lip a little, Isabella gave him a sheepish look, "I have only been drunk once and it was a couple of years ago. I don't know how well I'll be able to hang with you guys."

Pausing at the door, Demetri looked at her, "I bet you'll do fine. However, one word of advice, stick to one kind of drink if you do not wish to become ill." Once she nodded to him, he led her inside the game room, glancing at her when she made a noise in her throat, "something the matter?"

Looking up at him with a light little glare, "yeah, you keeping this little gem of room from me. What other big secrets have you been hiding?"

Smirking wide, he dipped his head and whispered in her ear, "perhaps you'll find that out later tonight."

Choking a little on her tongue, she just stared at him as he walked further into the room, eyes wide. _Did he just_... Blinking a little and giving her head a shake, she too went over the table that was set up in the middle of the room with all manner of alcohol and a deck of playing cards.

When she got closer, Felix looked her way and smiled, "Hey, glad you decided to join us. Normally we can't find a girl with the balls to play cards with us."

Giving him a timid smile, Isabella giggled a little, "I already told Demetri, but I have only gotten drunk once and it was a while ago. I really don't know how much fun I'm going to be in the game."

Felix smirked and Alec snickered out, "don't worry, petalo di fiore, we'll go easy on you." Looking over at Demetri, "We're just waiting on Afton. He should be here any time."

Nodding as he picked up a bottle of wine and popping the cork, he glanced at his human, "What would you like to try, Petalouda?"

"She wants whisky cause that shit you drink is just about the grossest fucking thing ever made."

Demetri poured himself a glass while raising one hand and giving the finger to the final member of tonight's charade, "fuck you, Afton."

There was a chuckle as a man Isabella had not seen before took a seat on the other side of the table, "seriously, it's made by people stomping on the grapes that go in it. You're drinking toe jam."

Glaring a little harder at him, "I am warning you."

Giving him a shit eating grin, "Oh, lighten the hell up. We do not allow negative energy on nights that we drink till dawn. Makes for a nasty buzz." Turning to the young lady that was about to hate everything about them, he grinned, "You must be Isabella." Holding out a hand, "I'm Afton."

Smiling back, she took his hand, "Nice to meet you. I normally just go by Bella."

Smirking at her, Afton cocked a brow at her, "conceited little thing, aren't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Snorting as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "Bella means beautiful in Italian, you're in Italy, ergo, you're a conceited little thing. Not that it isn't true, but damn, come on now; a little humility would do you some good."

Staring at him in mortification, Isabella just tripped over her tongue a few times, but nothing came to mind to say to that. She had no idea that the nickname she had gone by for eighteen years actually had a meaning and most certainly NOT that one.

Sighing a little, Demetri kicked Afton in the shin under the table and cocked a brow at him making Afton grin, "I'm playing, Tesoro. Ignore me."

Before she was able to say anything, there was a glass slid in front of her, drawing her attention from Afton to Felix and his mischievous little smile, "take a shot while we set up the game. And seriously, ignore him. Everyone else does."

Looking from him to the amber liquid before her, Isabella thought about it for a minute or so before shrugging a shoulder, picking up the glass and knocking it back in one go. Grunting a little as the burn of whisky lit in her throat, she gagged a little as she pressed a hand to her chest, "mother fucker."

Lifting his own shot glass, Felix winked at her, "oh, we are going to have SO much fun tonight."

*X*

"BULLSHIT!"

Isabella jumped out of her seat, knocking it over and pointed to Alec, a huge, drunken smile on her face as she called him out.

Alec smirked at her, "are you sure?"

"Absolutely, fucking positive." She was too, she had all four sevens in her hand so there was NO way he had two of them.

Looking at her for a minute, Alec sighed and picked up his shot glass, taking his shot before grabbing the deck off the table. Giving her a playful glare, "you're lucky you're a girl."

Giving him a 'fuck you' smile, she went to sit back down, already forgetting that her chair wasn't there, only to be caught before she could actually hit the ground by Demetri.

Giving her an amused smirk, he chuckled as he pulled her to sit on his lap, "though I doubt you would feel it, falling on your ass is never a good idea, Petalouda."

Pouting a little, Isabella looked over their shoulders at her chair that was more than a few feet from the table, "oops." Then, out of nowhere, her bladder decided to say hi. Looking at Demetri with wide eyes, "bathroom... where's the bathroom?"

Grunting a little, "you're not going throw up on me again, are you?"

She shook her head and bounced a little, "no, but I might pee on you if you don't point me in the right direction like, yesterday."

"Straight across the hall."

Saying nothing else that would do nothing but waste time she didn't have, Isabella jumped off Demetri's lap, once again getting caught before she hit the ground, and darted out of the room as fast as her legs could take her in her fucked up state of inebriation.

Once the bathroom door slammed shut, Felix snorted hard before laughing, "she really did puke on you? Dude, I thought Alec was just being an asshole."

Demetri shook his head, "nope, she really did; twice."

Laughing even harder at that, "wow." Looking at the whisky bottle, "Jesus, how much more do you think she can drink before she yacks? She drank half of this by herself. It was full when we started."

Looking at the bottle, Demetri shrugged, "no idea, but I think it might be time to switch her to something a little less harsh before she gives herself alcohol poisoning. She can't weigh more than a hundred and ten pounds."

"I think you're right. Then again, not like it's going to matter much here soon, right? I also think that you, Sir, better be adding a little extra flavor to your wine as well." Cocking a brow at him, "Don't want an accident tonight, do you?"

Wrinkling his nose and gagging a little, "I'll go eat one of the maids if I have to. There is no way I am leaving the survival of my mate up to bagged blood. Not only does it taste absolutely revolting, it is nowhere near as filling."

Nodding at him, Felix pointed to the door, "get it done then. I doubt her tiny little ass is going to be able to handle much more before she just asses out on the bathroom floor."

Nodding and finishing his glass of wine, Demetri stood up and looked Felix dead in the eye, "no more whisky."

Felix looked at him before looking at the bottle, shrugged a little before putting the bottle top to his lips and chugging the rest of the contents. Licking his lips a little when he was done, "what whisky?"

Rolling his eyes a little with a chuckle, Demetri left the room, pausing by the bathroom door to make sure his Petalouda was alright before flashing down the hall and out of the vampire's domain of the palace and towards the servant's quarters.

Two minutes after Demetri left, Isabella came back into the room, feeling all kinds of better after the ten minute pee time. Looking around, she found the guys over at a pool table and headed over there. Sliding onto a high top stool, "where did Demetri go?"

Felix glanced at her from over the table as he lined up his shot, "had to take a piss. He should be back in few minutes." After taking his shot, he stood up and smiled at her, "You done drinking or do you want a beer? You cleared us out of the good shit, ya little lush."

Biting her lip a little, Isabella squeaked out an apology only for Afton to snort at her, "don't listen to him. He lost a dare and had to kill the last of the bottle."

Eyes snapping to Felix, who was smirking a little as he readied his next shot, she huffed, "Felix, you ass. That was mean."

Chuckling as he took his shot, "but so worth it." Standing up and smiling at her, "do you know how rare it is to hear a lady cuss? That shit doesn't happen here often and, personally, I think it needs to be a more common occurrence. If I have to be an ass to make it so, I am perfectly alright with that."

Glaring a little, Isabella crossed her arms, "If you were not two feet taller than me, I would punch you in the face."

Chuckling a little, Felix smirked, "so, about that beer?"

"Sure, why not?"

By the time Demetri rejoined them, Isabella was on her second beer trying to learn how to play pool. All three males in the room were trying to help her hold the cue right without actually touching her to do it, probably so he didn't get pissed off, and it wasn't going well.

Shaking his head a little, he moved behind her and wrapped an arm over her back, fixing her hold and whispering in her ear, "close your left eye." When she turned to him, he nodded, "trust me, do it."

Shrugging, she did as she was told and chirped, "wow, there are so many less balls now."

Snorting at that, Demetri lined her up and helped her make the shot. It was piss poor at best but at least she was happy with it. Pulling back so she could stand, "It takes practice, but you'll get it."

She handed Alec her cue and followed Demetri over to the stools, not putting up a fight when he pulled her to stand between his thighs. Squinting her eyes a little, she leaned closer to him, "your eyes are red."

Turning to look in the mirror on the wall, he hummed a little, "well, look at that. They certainly are." Looking back at her, he locked his freshly fed eyes on her glossy ones, "does that bother you, Petalouda?"

Isabella shook her head a little, "should it?"

Gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him, Demetri leaned closer to her, lowering his voice as that overly sexy smirk from the plane lifted at his lips, "probably."

Staring into his eyes, she was slowly being hypnotized by the dancing reds as they flowed over each other like waves in the ocean, painting pictures in blood that only she could see. When she spoke again, her voice was airy and soft, caressing his ears like a lullaby, "it doesn't."

Moving a hand from her hip to cup her chin, Demetri pressed his forehead to hers, "good."

Before he had the chance to close that last little distance and press his lips to hers, there was a throat being cleared behind her. Closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a sigh, he let his head drop to one shoulder and gave a flat and irritated look at Felix, "What?"

Looking far less caring than he really should have, he held out a pool cue, "It's her shot."

Narrowing his eyes a bit, Demetri slid off his seat and turned Isabella, lifting her by the hips and sitting her down where he just was. Smiling at her, "you'll stay right there, won't you?" When she nodded, Demetri took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, butting his nose to hers, "there's a good girl" and lightly pressed his lips lightly to hers.

It wasn't hard. It wasn't passionate, but dear god, the effect that that tiny show of affection had on Isabella was astronomical. It didn't last long, no more than a second but it left her melting into a puddle of goo.

Pulling back from her, Demetri smirked a little before turning away and grabbing the pool cue from Felix, "well, now that I can finally fucking see again, I am about to kick your ass."

Felix chuckled a little, "oh come on. Contacts aren't that bad."

Glaring from the other side of the table at him, "wear them for three days straight and then tell me they're not that bad. It is going to take forever for my sight to correct itself after that."

Felix crossed his arms and raised a brow at him, "maybe, but, isn't a little annoyance worth it in the end?"

Sliding his eyes over to his Petalouda, Demetri nodded, "completely."


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later, Isabella was stumbling along beside Demetri back to the area of the palace where their rooms were, holding onto his arm for dear life as she laughed her ass off. Every time she nearly calmed back down, the story that she was told about Felix getting his ass handed to him by Jane resurfaced and she would start laughing again.

Smiling up at Demetri, "seriously, Jane, tiny little Jane laid him out?"

Chuckling at the memory himself, he nodded, "yes. For as small as she is, Jane holds quite the right hook. Also, the saying is true, the bigger they are, the more shit they break on the way down. It took both myself and her brother to get her off of him."

Snorting hard before laughing again, Isabella didn't see Jane as she approached, a smirk of amusement on her face.

"Is she drunk?"

Demetri snorted lightly as he looked down at his human, "I believe wasted would be a far better term, Jane."

At hearing the name, Isabella looked up and smiled wide, "you are absolutely awesome."

Giggling a bit, Jane smiled a little "oh? Any why is that?"

Snorting again as her knees buckled a little, Isabella laughed out as she clung to Demetri's arm, "Felix." At the image in her head, she started laughing again.

Turning laughing eyes from the tanked human to the extremely amused vampire keeping her off the ground, Jane cocked a brow, waiting for clarification of what she was talking about considering there was a vast amount of stories that involved that particular vampire.

Shaking his head a little, Demetri bent a bit, slipping his free arm under Isabella's knees and scooped her into his arms, Isabella squealing a little and wrapping her arms around his neck. Smiling at her a moment, he turned back to Jane, "no matter which story she was told, they all end the same, do they not?"

Dark amusement sparked in Jane's eyes at that as she nodded, "I suppose that they do." Looking at the human in Demetri's arms a moment, she looked back up at him, "I have been told to inform you, before you are unseen for a few days, that everything has been prepared and ready when needed." When Demetri nodded his understanding to that, Jane continued on her way, stopping next to him and setting a hand on his arm, speaking in a tone the human wouldn't hear, "congratulations Demetri."

Smiling down at her, he dipped his head before continuing on his way.

Since Isabella's face was in his neck, Demetri didn't waste the time going at a human speed and just ghosted to his room, setting her on her feet when they were inside. Pointing out the bathroom, he picked up a remote off his dresser, turned on his stereo and unbuttoned his jacket, shrugging it off and hanging over the foot board of his bed.

As he was removing the ascot from his neck, Isabella came out of the bathroom, still letting out intermittent giggles at the visions of the seven foot tall Felix getting laid out by a girl that was even smaller than she was. Smiling over at Demetri when he cocked a brow at her amusement, she just shrugged a little, before she noticed something. Blinking, she walked over to him and narrowed her eyes at his neck. Pointing at it but not touching, "what's that? It looks like someone bit you."

Reaching up and running the pad of his finger over the mark that made him, Demetri smiled at her, "perhaps a story for a different time, hmm, Agapi Mou?"

Smiling at the new term, "Is that Greek too?" When he nodded once, she grinned, "and what does that mean?"

Chuckling a little before tisking, Demetri wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest, "it means, what it means."

"You're not going to tell me?"

Giving her a nod, "but of course I will... another time. I do not think that right now is the best time for you to learn a new language. You'll just forget it when you wake up."

Sticking out her bottom lips, Isabella pouted, "mean."

Chuckling a little, he dipped his head and nipped at her lip once before sealing his to hers, a quiet lust filled growl rumbling in his chest when she melted against him, her hands fisting the front of his shirt, a soft moan sounding from her throat.

Lifting one hand, Demetri slid his fingers into Isabella's hair, giving it a gentle tug and angling her head before once again nipping at her lips, this time a little harder to prompt her to part them.

She didn't even think about it.

She was tentative and a little shy to begin with, having never kissed a guy like this before, but with a little coaching, Demetri was able to aid her in to active participation. Snaking her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her body closer to his.

Summoning every last ounce of self control he possessed to remain gentle with her, Demetri used the arm around her waist to lift her off the floor, turning to the side and laying her on her back on his bed. Going to lengths before unimaginable, he was patient as she grew more confident in her actions. However, as the scent of her arousal grew within the room, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep in mind she was still a human.

Placing his hands on either side of her head, he lifted himself up and broke the kiss. Looking down at her, even he was panting for breath, he locked his for sure to be black eyes on hers, "are you sure you want to do this? If we do not stop now, I cannot promise I will later."

Isabella was sure that somewhere in her mind there was at least one protest against this. Being raised a cop's daughter, it was pounded into her skull not to get drunk and have sex with random men. However, if it was there, it was nowhere near loud enough for her give a rat's ass. Biting her lip as she looked up at him, she figured there was, if nothing else, a disclosure that needed to be known. "I've never done this before."

Grinning a little at the uncertainty in her voice, Demetri dipped his head and nuzzled his nose to hers a little, "while good to know, that does not answer the question, Agapi Mou. We do not have to continue if you do not want to." _I am going to bite you eventually._

Blinking a little, "no, I do. I just... thought you should know."

Running his nose across her cheek and along her jaw, he then turned her head a little to the side before nuzzling into her neck over her pulse point. Speaking quietly, his lips brushing her skin with every word; "Ah, well, then I shall be sure to be gentle with you, Agapi Mou..." Then he smirked against her flesh, "at first."

The promise in his voice paired with the feel of his hand running down her side had Isabella arching her back a bit, a little, quiet moan leaving her lips as she felt Demetri press his to her neck.

Once his hand reached the bottom of her shirt, Demetri slowly trailed his fingertips across her stomach as he nipped at her neck a little before raking his teeth across her skin down her the collar of her shirt. Rising up to his knees, he grabbed her shirt by the hem and pushing it up her torso, her getting the idea and lifting enough for him to pull it off her. Catching himself as he dropped back over her on one hand, he pressed his lips back to hers as he unbuttoned his vest with his free hand, taking it off and tossing it off to the side, not really caring where it landed, before breaking their kiss again to pull his own shirt over his head.

Biting her lip again and feeling a little bold due to the amount of alcohol she drank that night, Isabella lifted her hands and, softly at first, ran the pads of her fingers over the very toned planes of his chest and abs. When he leaned back over her and her fingers were pressing harder against his skin, she lifted her eyes to his, "you're so cold."

Giving her that same smirk that always set her blood aflame, Demetri shrugged a little, "I suppose I am. You've had a lot to drink tonight."

Not realizing that, though very true, it was actually a load of crap, Isabella ignored the lack of body heat and instead focused on how good it felt against her overheated flesh, once again arching into him as his lips once again pressed to her neck as his hand traveled down her side, over her hip to her thigh where Demetri hooked his hand and lifted her leg up over his hip, her following suit with the other.

Still holding the back of her leg, Demetri rolled his hips against hers, grinning at the choked moan that sounded in his ears. Lowering himself to his forearm, he slid his hand under her back and, not even dicking around with the clasp, ripped the fabric of her bra before removing it completely.

Once she was bare from the waist up, Demetri finally left her neck alone, pausing for an unnoticed moment to see his handy work at marking the fuck out of her neck, before continuing down to her chest. Palming one breast and taking the peak of the other between his lips, he rolled his hips against hers again, making her arch a little more, pushing more of her into his very willing mouth. Spending some time suckling and lightly racking his teeth across her skin, he let go of her thigh and switched his attention to the other rosy peak, giving it the affection he showed the other.

By the time he left her chest, Isabella was quivering with need and nearly choking with want. Noises that had started as soft sighs and gentle moans were now all but whorish in volume and wonton with viger.

Looking up at her through his lashes, Demetri drug his lips down her stomach, placing soft kisses and gentle nips, watching her as she threw her head back, the fingers of one hand threading into her hair while the other fisted the blanket at her side. Sliding off the side of his bed, he popped the button of her jeans and lowered the zipper with enough slowness for her to give one last chance chance to stop him. She looked down at him but lifted her hips for him when he grabbed the waistband and gave it a little tug.

Locking eyes with her as he pulled her pants off, he tossed them off to the side before setting a hand on the inside of either thigh and leaned forward between them, pressing his lips just below her navel. Not releasing her from his gaze, he ran the tip of his tongue down, down, down; until he reached his destination. Closing his eyes as he took a deep nose full of her scent, he locked them on hers again a moment later as he flicked the tip of his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top.

Breath catching in her throat, Isabella choked on the out cry at the feel. In natural reaction, she tried to close her thighs, but they were held in place by a very firm grip. Once again tossing her head back, she grabbed her hair in both hands as her body vibrated in desire.

Demetri never once took his eyes off her as he continued to drive his soon to be mate to the brink of human sanity. Latching his lips to her hidden little pearl, he flicked it with his tongue before sucking, perhaps a little harder than he should have, and inserted a finger into her dripping wet passage, followed a few pumps later by a second to begin stretching her out.

Nearly completely out of her mind, Isabella's head thrashed from side to side twice before going back far enough to actually crack her neck a little, not that she noticed or anything.

Feeling her walls beginning to constrict, Demetri sped up his fingers and, with his lips still attached to her clit, growled a little, the vibration from it giving her that last little push needed to fall from the heavens and plummet into a blissful cloud of ecstasy. Removing his fingers, he lapped at her, cleaning her of every last drop of her essence before licking his lips as well. Humming little, he looked back up at Isabella, taking in her heaving chest as she panted, the light sheen of sweat that glistened on her skin.

Unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, he slipped them off before crawling up her body, taking a little moment to bask in the pride of just how satisfied his girl was after something so simple. Dipping his head down, he pressed a kiss to her still exposed throat as she continued to float back down to Earth.

Still breathing hard, Isabella opened her eyes, lowering her head and looking up at Demetri, so far gone still that it escaped her notice that his eyes were once again a very vibrant and very bright red, as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he leaned down again, pressing his lips to hers.

Holding himself up with one hand, he used the other to grip his painfully engorged cock, ran his thumb over the head once before lining himself up. Taking his time so he didn't accidentally hurt her by moving to fast, Demetri slowly rolled his hips, pulling out slightly after each thrust until he was fully sheathed and nestled nice and tight inside his girl's never before used chamber.

Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Isabella grimaced a little and turned her face into Demetri's neck, taking in ragged breaths as she adjusted to his intrusion.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye and keeping his voice low since his lips were so close to her ear, he whispered, "are you alright?"

Nodding a little, "yeah, give me a minute."

Nuzzling his nose lightly against the mark already left from before, "take your time, Agapi Mou."

Taking a few more deep breaths, her body slowly began to relax. Giving herself another moment to calm a little more, Isabella gave a small twist of her hips, gasping lightly at sensation that sparked at the action.

Feeling the slide and grip of her walls around him, Demetri's eyes once again went flat black. When the attempted death grip in his neck loosed a bit, he pulled back as his girl lowered herself back to the bed, groaning a little as he rolled his hips against hers as she tried another test roll. Since he was so focused on her while he made sure not to hurt her by being a little overzealous, he was able to prevent premature discoveries on her part. When he felt her arms flex ever so slightly, he lifted up and caught her hands before she was able to dig, or attempt to dig, her nails into his back, lacing their fingers together and held them above her head, leaning back down over her and pressing his lips to hers before any protests could be made.

There was no way in HELL he wanted her to know what he was before it was too late.

Giving her just a second more to become completely accustomed to him, he pulled back to the head and trust back slowly but forcefully, the action making her break the kiss and toss her head back again, exposing her neck and completely forgetting about his strange actions of a moment ago.

Taking advantage of her actions, he latched on to her throat, giving it a hard nip before sealing his lips to her skin and sucking gently, setting a pace that wasn't fast enough for him but currently perfect for her.

Tightening her thighs around his hips, Isabella was a quick study in learning how to meet him thrust for thrust, rocking against him so they always met in the middle, gasps, moans and sighs escaping with every meeting.

Feeling her begin to flutter, Demetri began to speed up slowly but surely, allowing her to keep up with him as the coil in his own gut began to tighten.

Letting go of her throat, he lifted his head just enough so look into her eyes, his black as midnight and hers not to much lighter than that. Knowing he was not that far off, with a well placed twist of his hips at just the right moment of her thrust, he brushed her clit just right for her to hit her peak, his name ripping from her throat.

While her head was thrown back, he bared his teeth, a growl rumbling his chest, loud enough to catch her attention a moment too late, a snarled 'MINE' falling from his lips before he snapped his teeth gums deep into her pulse point, the taste of her blood coating his tongue doing him in.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as they slid closed. Even with the taint of whisky in her blood, she still tasted fantastic. Tightening his hold on her hands as she tried to pull her hands free, Demetri began to pull mouthful after mouthful of blood from her neck, keeping a very close ear on the beating of her heart.

He was on his sixth swallow when her struggles began to lessen and her heart began to slow. After two more she went still so taking his cue, he stopped drinking, let his mouth fill with venom before pulling his teeth out of her flesh and forcing it into her body followed by two more mouthfuls. Once he was convinced beyond doubt there was enough of his venom in her veins, he licked the bite mark to seal it closed before nuzzling his nose to it.

Not completely unconscious, just too weak to move, from the corner of her eye, Isabella watched as Demetri pulled away from her neck, her confused and tear filled eyes locked on his, once again, bright and well fed crimson eyes.

Wiping a tear that slipped down her cheek from her wet eyes, Demetri smiled at his mate, "Don't fight it, it'll hurt more. See you in three days, Agapi Mou."


	8. Chapter 8

Perched on a window sill, Demetri sat with one leg dangling down the wall, the other propped against the base that he sat on, his arm draped over his bent knee with a glass of wine in his hand. Looking down at his still changing mate, he cocked his head to the side as he took in the changes to her appearance. They were few and subtle; her hair was longer and fuller, the natural highlights more pronounced. She grew maybe two inches and lost any fat that was on her already slim and trim body. Her cheekbones were only slightly higher and little more defined. For the most part, she looked much like used to, something that he found no issues with. However there were enough of them that she wouldn't be recognized if seen by those that knew her.

He had spent the last three days, barring a thirty minute window earlier that afternoon to feed, right where he was, watching over his mate as she lay dying not fifteen feet from him. The only reason he had left her then was when dealing with a freshly woken vampire, you wanted to be at your best and seeing as how the last time he had eaten was when he bit her, it was needed.

Turning to look back out the window and taking a sip from his glass, he watched as the humans below went about their business, closing the little shops and heading home for the night, feeling perfectly safe in their little dream world, none aware of the danger they lived amongst, of the little demon that was soon to be unleashed. Glancing at the position of the moon, he guessed about another hour or so before his mate would wake up.

It was a long fucking hour too. Being the last one, it was also the worst one.

Grimacing a little at the ear shattering scream that ripped from his mate's throat, he then growled low and deep at the sound of a tap on the door to the room he and his prone mate were in. Not moving from his perch but readying to defend his female if necessary, he did nothing to prevent whoever it was from entering.

Very slowly so as not to be seen as threat of any kind, Felix opened the door and looked up the wall to the window where he knew he was going to find Demetri. Glancing at the changling, only to look back at the male vampire in the room when he was once again growled at, he got to his reason for being there.

"Her first meal has been brought to the next room. Do you want to try and handle her on your own first or would you like an added hand when she first wakes up?"

Raising his wine glass to his lips, Demetri spoke in a very off handed way, "if you touch her," looking his friend in the eyes, he took a drink of his wine and tisked after swallowing, "I will kill you."

Nodding, figuring that was what he was going to say, Felix reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, grabbed the case that was in it and, after showing it off, tossed it up to Demetri. "Call if you need a hand."

Catching the velveteen box and nodding as he slid it into his own inside pocket, Demetri dismissed him by simply turning away and looking back out the window.

It was about forty-five minutes later that Demetri heard his mate's heart being to skip precious beats, sputtering ever few telling him that the end was very close at hand. Finishing his wine and setting the glass on the ledge, he simply dropped to the ground, clasping his hands behind his back and making his way across the floor to the concrete pry in the middle of the room.

Sitting down next to her, he set a hand on either side of her shoulders, dipping his head down and gently butted his nose to hers, "almost done, Agapi Mou. Soon this will be over and you will never know pain again. I will not allow it."

Pulling back, he picked up a lock of her hair, twirling around his finger a few times as he counted down the final beats of her heart. When her back arched off her deathbed, Demetri stood and moved a few steps away, not many but enough to have a second or so of reaction time should she decide to be a bitch and attack him.

Which is exactly what she did.

There is nothing known on the planet stronger than a freshly woken newborn vampire. However, they have so many different things going on in their minds they cannot concentrate enough on any one to actually put it to use. Due to that and the fact that Demetri was nearing his first eon of life, he was able to very easily avoid the coming attack with very little effort on his part.

Twisting out of his mate's grasp, he snickered, "you'll need to do much better than that, Kleiner Teufel, if you wish to actually hurt me."

Snarling and baring her teeth, Isabella tried again, only for her target to once again avoid her grasp, leaping into the air and landing on the pry she woke up on, that damnable smirk still in place as he actually laughed out loud, stunning her in place at the sound.

Grinning wide at his mate, Demetri crossed his arms, his laughter still in his voice, "Tell me, Petalouda; do you wish to feed, fight or fuck because, truthfully, it is a little hard to tell." Stepping off the pry, he slowly walked towards his mate, his amused red eyes locking on her black ones. "Your eyes say you thirst. Your actions say want to fight. But your scent, that says you want something else entirely." Humming as he came to a stop with her arms reach, he again crossed his arms, "make no mistake that all will be seen to, but why do we not start with that burn in your throat?"

At the mention of the burn, it seemed to ignite into an inferno, pulling a whimper from her throat as a hand reached up and grabbed it.

Eyes softening at the sight, Demetri smiled as he swept past her to a door that was on the wall behind her, Isabella turning to keep him within her sights. When he reached the door, he grabbed the handle and looked at his mate, "enjoy, Agapi Mou."

Then he slid the door open, filling the room with the rhythmic sounds of heartbeats and the scent of fresh blood.

Isabella didn't think twice before flashing past Demetri, no longer even remotely interested in him, pouncing on the closest moving thing to her.

Demetri watched from the door, leaning on the frame with his arms and ankles crossed, as his mate went from human to human, no hesitation whatsoever in her movements, a small, affectionate smile on his face. In the light of the full moon that shone in from the windows above, her fully sated crimson red eyes glowed and burned like a fire as she continued to wreak havoc on the humans, even after she was long since full.

She wanted to play.

The thing with newborns was their emotions were very fickle and subject to change without any notice whatsoever. So, letting her go until she literally painted the room red, Demetri pulled the box from his jacket pocket, opening it up and pulling the choker from the satin liner and tossing the now unneeded box over his shoulder. Pushing himself off the door frame, he slowly made his way over to his mate, careful not to startle since she seemed to be calm for the moment, or too full to give a shit, and moved to stand behind her.

Unclasping the lock, Demetri draped the chain around his mate's neck and locked it in place. Since she wasn't an actual member of the guard, her pendant didn't have the Volturi Coat of Arms on it. It still had the 'V' and the ruby showing the rank of the elite guard, but in the Coat of Arms place in the arms of the 'V' was a butterfly with diamond inlays in the wings.

Pulling her hair out from under the chain, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to his mark on his mate's neck, "welcome to eternity, My Love."

*X*

Two hours later, Demetri escorted a freshly showered Isabella down to the throne room to present her to his masters as requested. Surprisingly, she hadn't put up all that much of a fight against it, but so far, she also wasn't showing much in the way of retaining very many memories of her human life either. She retained quite a bit as far as education and the like, but actual memories were extremely few and far between, and from what he was able to gather thus far, none were any more recent than about five years prior.

Nothing but a god thing, really.

Latched on Demetri's arm, Isabella's eyes darted all over the place, taking in details of the hall's decorations that were really cool.

Glancing down at her, Demetri smiled slightly at the interest in her eyes. She seemed like nothing more than your everyday, run of the mill newborn vampire; curious and extremely skittish.

That being the reason she slid to hide behind him when they ran in to Felix on the way downstairs.

Peaking out from around Demetir's arm, she looked up at the huge mother fucker down the hall, eyes wide and lips slightly agape. Slipping a little further out of sight, she swallowed a little, "whoa."

Felix snickered a little while Demetri snorted lightly while glancing over his shoulder at his timid mate. Looking at her, he spoke to Felix, "we are having a little trouble with surfacing memories."

Crossing his arms, Felix snorted hard, "I thought that shit was gonna happen." Leaning to the side a little to try and look at the new and improved version of Isabella, he tried to catch her attention, but had apparently done something she didn't like because next thing he knew, he was flat on his back with a snarling newborn right in his face. Staring into black eyes, all he could get out was, "the fuck?"

Demetri's laughter rang down the corridor as he stood there and watched his little ass mate take Felix to the ground for no other reason than she didn't know him and he looked like a threat. Grinning at the sight, he crossed his arms, his laughter slowing dying down to chuckles and snickers. "I told you, we're having a little trouble resurfacing her memories. She doesn't know who you are anymore... not that she really knew you before."

Felix's eyes moved to his friend before looking back up at the little demon that was still glaring and growling at him. Trying to figure out how to get her off him without getting bit in the process, he figured Demetri was the only way for that to happen. "Uh, little help, Dem?"

Still chuckling a little, Demetri smirked at him, "very well. Just remember this the next time you decide to be an asshole, hmm?" Looking to his mate, affection over taking his voice, "let him go, Petalouda. You can play with him later, we must be on our way, remember?"

Blinking a little, Isabella looked away from Felix and over at Demetri, her confusion clear in her eyes as she shook her head a little.

Smiling a little as he snorted slightly, "Master Aro wished to see you. You know, I do believe Jane will be present as well. Perhaps she will give you a few pointers on how to deal with him."

Confusion growing at the name, but a spark of interest as well, Isabella snapped her teeth at Felix before letting him go and returning to Demetri's side and taking his presented arm.

When they reached the throne room, Demetri pursed his lips a little when he realized how many other vampires were on the other side of the door. This could go downhill very fast if someone made a wrong move. The last newborns to be housed within the confines of the palace were Jane and Alec and that was quite a long time ago. He wasn't entirely sure anyone really knew how to act around them anymore.

Looking down at his mate, he flexed his arm to grab her attention. When she looked up at him, trepidation in her eyes at sensing so many others, he smiled at her, lowering his lips to her ear, "just stay calm, Agapi Mou, and everything will be fine."

Isabella nodded at him and tightened her grip on his arm, sliding slightly behind him when he set his hand on the seam of the double doors and pushed them open.

When the doors opened, all eyes turned to them as Demetri escorted his mate inside. He had expected the three masters and his branch of the guard, but not the lesser guard members as well. Ignoring them however, he led his mate to the dias where his masters were waiting, Aro standing when he hit the halfway mark.

Aro clasped his hands behind his back as Demetri came to stop before him and dipped his head in a shallow bow, smiled at the very timid newborn that refused to come out from behind him, merely peeking out from around his shoulder. He could see that she was a little taller than she was, but Demetri still had her by about a foot.

Not moving towards the couple, "you have nothing to fear here, Isabella."

Blinking at him a few times, her lip curled up in a little snarl, "how do you know my name?"

Smothering a smirk, Demetri enlightened his master, "her human memories are still a little out of her reach, Master Aro. She attacked Felix on our way down."

Not bothering to hide his amusement at that, "Pity we didn't get to see that. I bet his reaction was near the same as when our Dear Jane takes him down a few pegs."

Demetri just nodded at him before looking over his shoulder at his mate for a moment before flexing his arm again and pulling her out from behind him, moving her to stand in front, before the masters, and set his hands on her hips to keep her there. When she tensed, he squeezed her hips and whispered in her ear, "remember, Petalouda, remain calm."

Isabella made a little noise in her throat and pushed herself back a little into him, only relaxing once his arms circled her waist. To her, it was more comforting than the restraining one of a moment ago... even if this one was way more restrictive than the last one.

Looking down at the top of his mate's head, Demetri shook his a little before looking back to his masters.

Keeping that same unthreatening smile in place, Aro kept his voice calm in an attempt to keep the newborn at ease, "Should he feel inclined to do so, I shall leave it up to Demetri to explain how it is I know your name, Stella. For now, how are you feeling? I must say that immortality most certainly suits you."

Isabella just kinda looked at him, not having the slightest idea how to answer that. She felt fine, better than she ever remembered feeling before, if you discounted the rock of uncertainty and agitation in her gut. Her mind was running faster than she could keep up with, confusing the fuck out of her. She wasn't sure one moment to the next if she wanted to kill something or hide in a hole in the ground. She had to fight against herself not to do one or the other. Every passing second that fire in her throat from before burned a little hotter and got less and less able to be ignored. Other than that though, she felt fine but still, she stayed silent and just looked at the man before her, feeling safe for the moment in Demetri's arms.

When she said nothing to him after a minute, Aro nodded at her, "it gets easier, Stella. Being so new to this life, there are a great many things to become accustomed to, but over time, it does become easier." Looking at Demetri, "she has fed, yes?"

Demetri nodded, "ate four but killed them all."

"I imagine there is quite the mess needing to be dealt with."

At that, Demetri snorted a little, "you have no idea, Master Aro. She, apparently, doesn't like the color gray and much prefers the color red."

Aro chuckled a little, "as do all children." Glancing over his shoulder at Caius, "and some always do."

Caius just smirked a little, completely unrepentant over the brutality he feeds with. The way he saw it, if Aro would allow them to get the aggression that comes with the thirst out with a proper hunt, there wouldn't be as much of a mess to clean up.

Turning back to the couple, Aro then noticed the choker around Isabella's neck. At first glance it looked exactly like the ones that his elite guards wore, right down to the gem that identified the different ranks. It wasn't until the light caught it differently that he saw the added diamonds on it. It was also then that the newborn's nerves finally got the better of her when he leaned forward a little to see the actual design of pendant.

Twirling out of Demetri's arms and once again taking up a position behind him, Isabella dug her fingers into his arm while glaring at Aro with a hiss.

Grunting a little as he clapped his hand over his mate's on his arm, "Damn it, Kleiner Teufel." Prying her finger out of his skin before flexing the muscles of his bicep, "you are slightly stronger than you think, Petalouda. Let's keep that mind, shall we?"

Looking up at him, Isabella nodded a little, Demetri watching as her eyes began to lighten back to red but stopping before the bright red of a sated newborn. She was getting edgy because she was getting thirsty.

Looking back at his masters, Aro simply nodded at him, seeing the same thing as he did in the young one's eyes. "Heidi should be returning shortly. Keep her out of trouble until then."

*X*

"Damn it!"

Hearing the rip prior to that, Demetri smirked a little behind the book he was reading while his mate was in the shower after eating. Not moving from his place stretched out on his bed, "everything alright, Agapi Mou?"

There was a growl before he heard his mate's voice, "fuck you."

Snickering as he set his book down, Demetri went to find out what she ripped this time. Standing at the bathroom door, he shook his head a bit before grabbing a fully intact towel off the shelf before going over to her and wrapping it around her. Lifting her up to sit on the bathroom counter, he took the ripped cloth out of her hands and threw them in the trash. Setting a hand on either side of her, he bent at the waist and looked her in the eyes, "you have been awake for less than five hours, Agapi Mou. Do not expect to do much on your own without that being the end result."

Looking at him with sad, yet incredibly annoyed, eyes, "for how much longer?"

Cocking a brow at her, Demetri tisked, "oh, a while, Petalouda. It'll be months before your strength even begins to taper off and become manageable, months after that before you will be ready to begin to learn how to control it and months even after that before you can. Though the learning period is different for everyone, the average learning curve is around eighteen months. Some of us get it in about a year while others take two, some even three before they are able to control their new abilities, and that is just the normal ones. The specially gifted can take decades before they are in full control of themselves."

Head cocking a little to the side, Isabella pursed her lips, "specially gifted?"

Demetri nodded as he grabbed another towel and aided her in drying her hair, "yes, those of us that have abilities above and beyond the normal ones you gain after the change. Master Aro, for example, has one."

Blinking a little, "really? What?"

Humming a little as he grabbed her shirt and helped her put it on, "Master Aro is what, I suppose, you would call a soul reader. Everything you do is recorded on your soul so when you die, it can be judged and yada, yada, yada biblical stuff, and he sees it all with a simple touch. When he makes skin contact with someone, he will see everything they have ever done, ever thought, since the day they were born."

Wrinkling her nose a bit as she shook out her hair, "that sounds like a pain in the ass."

Snorting a little as he knelt down so he could slip on her pants, "I would think at times it could be, yes. However, it is also the fastest way to get the truth from someone. The other vampires you will see come before him will undoubtedly lie their asses off to try and save their necks. With a touch, he gets what he needs to make his ruling without the song and dance."

Nodding a little in understanding as she hopped off the counter, she looked up at him, head cocked again, "what about you?"

Giving her a smile as he nodded and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "yes, as do most of the others that share my rank amongst the guard. My extra ability is classified as a tracking ability. If I have met someone, at anytime of my choosing, I can tell you their exact location no matter where they are in the world."

Starting a bit at that, "how? There are like, six billion people on the planet. How do you know it's who you're looking for?"

Humming a bit, "that is a little more involved, and also what sets my ability apart from other trackers. Every single person thinks just a little differently than the person that is standing next to them. It is that difference, the different tenor of thought, that tells me I have the right person. Now, I cannot tell you where every last person is, I have to have been in their presence for a minute or so to learn the correct tenor of their mind, but once I have it, they will never be able to hide from me again."

Giggling a little and eyes sparking with a childish amusement, "I bet you rock at hide and seek." When Demetri chuckled at her a little, she crossed her arms, "so, if I asked you to close your eyes and I ran and hid somewhere, you would have problem finding me because of this extra skill you have?"

At that, Demetri shrugged, "yes, but I wouldn't need it to find you. There is a different reason entirely that you couldn't hide from me." Reaching out, he pushed her hair off her shoulder and ran his finger over the mark on the left side of her neck, "this will always tell me where you are."

Setting her own hand over the mark on her neck, Isabella looked at him. She knew that he was the one that did this to her, and though she tried not to hate him for it, she did have visions of removing his head every so often. Her face took on an irritated look as she glanced away from him, "well, fancy that." Then she looked back in his eyes, "always gotta know where the kids are like any good parent, right?"

Demetri snorted a little and rolled his eyes at her, "pretty much, yeah. However, if it was only the connection between sire and childe we share, the mark would be on the right side of your neck," pointing to his own sire made mark, "like mine is. The bond made between sire and newborn fades over time, generally at the end of the young one's first year and by the second, the connection is completely gone ending all responsibility the sire has to his or her changeling. The bond created when I made you will never fade and can only be broken upon my death."

Crossing her arms again and leaning back against the counter behind her, Isabella cocked a brow at him, "and what bond is that?"

Smirking that damnable smirk at her again, Demetri stepped right in front of her, once again trapping her between his arms by setting his hands on either side of her. Looking her dead in the eyes, "the bond between mates. While most of the time humans actually become vampires on complete accident, there are others that are turned for a reason. I happen to be the product of a coven leader that ate too much and was turned because he was too full to drink enough to stop my heart. You, however, were turned because there was something about the human you that drew out my inner demon."

Once again getting lost in the swirling colors of his eyes, Isabella swallowed a little, "inner demon?"

Nodding a little and humming in his throat, "yes, that little voice in the back of your mind, the darkness inside every one of us. We all have them, the monster that rears up and whispers in our ears to do this or that. The tinkering in your subconscious that demands my head for what was done to you would be yours, but it is the bond created that stops you, and will always stop you, every time."

"It doesn't seem fair that I didn't have a choice."

Demetri just shrugged, "I don't suppose it would, Petalouda. However, most of the time, no one has the choice. I only know of one that actually asked for this and I have met a lot of vampires over the course of my life. To be completely honest, you lost any choice you might have had eight days ago when we first crossed paths. The only choice you have anymore is whether or not you want to spend eternity carrying a torch of hatred for me over this, that's it. But, no matter which you choose, it won't change the facts. You are now a vampire and my mate. Unless you step into a burning pry, you will always be a vampire and unless I die, you will always be my mate."

Pressing her lips together a little, "that's the part that I think I should have had a say in."

Giving her a small smile, "no female has ever had a say in that. I will not ever deny that the vampire race is an extremely sexest one and in and around ninety-eight percent of the female population were turned for the same reason you were, for the sole reason of being a vampire's mate. Most of the the rest were turned for their abilities upon being changed and most of them serve on the guard."

Blinking a little, "most of the rest?"

Pursing his lips a little, Demetri thought about how far down this road he wanted to go at the moment and came to the conclusion to just tell her why the rest were turned and maybe get her to understand that the reason she was turned was actually not that bad.

"Yes, most. In the southern parts of America, France, Germany, the middle of Russia, Ireland and different sections of China there are issues with territory borders and feeding grounds. In these areas, humans of both sexes are turned and trained to be soldiers in skirmishes and sometimes all out war over which covens get to feed in the most populated and most desirable areas. In these camps, when a vampire reaches the end of their first year or whenever they begin to lose their strength, they are destroyed so that new vampires can take their place.

"While most of the time only men are turned since we tend to be stronger for a longer time than females, women are turned occasionally for certain reasons, and not always for the front lines of battle." When he lifted a brow at her, he saw the understanding of what he was getting at enter her eyes. Before she could say anything however, he continued, "The only way for a female to survive her first year in one of these places is if she begins to show signs of being gifted but most do not last long enough to do so."

Cutting in, Isabella inquired, "how long does that take?"

Clicking his tongue a few times, "if a vampire is gifted, it will begin to show itself normally around the vampires eighth month, when they are no longer running on pure instinct and have been around long enough to have some semblance of self-control and can tell the difference between what is normal and what is not. There are a few exceptions to this but not many and those are only the most rare of extra abilities."

Staying silent for a moment to think that through, Isabella bit her lip before looking back up at him, "you said that some were turned just for the extra ability they have. How would you know they were gifted before they were turned?"

"Well, until about fifty years ago, we had a guard member that could look at a human and know not only if they would be gifted as a vampire but what that ability was. It was because of him that Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Retina and a handful of others were turned."

Scoffing, "that's fucked up."

Demetri just shrugged, "maybe, but ask any one of them if they care. Most of them are mated and wouldn't have ever met their other half if not for him. You will not find a single vampire under this roof that does not wish to be here, Petalouda. This, however, is a little off topic. The point I was trying to make was there are far worse reasons to find yourself on the sharp side of a vampire's teeth than the reason you did.

"I will not deny you your anger over this should you decide to be so, but as I said, your anger won't make you human again. All it will do is make you miserable over time because there is absolutely nothing you can about it. If you wish to be angry with me than go ahead, I can't stop you. However, I bet that, if you actually give it a chance, you'll find that I'm not that bad. Believe me or no, before I bit you, you actually liked me."

Pressing her lips hard together so she didn't smile at the look in his eyes, Isabella huffed a little, "bet I was drunk."

Chuckling a little, Demetri looked up a little before looking back her with a smirk, "Oh, you were absolutely hammered, Agapi Mou."

Biting the corner of her lip a little, Isabella looked at him for a moment before cocking her head to the side, "you still haven't told me what that means."

Cocking a brow at her, "you recall that, do you?"

Shrugging, "vaguely. I remember that Petalouda means butterfly, though I don't remember if you ever told me what you called me earlier means."

"Kleiner Teufel?" Snickering when Isabella nodded at him, he shook his head, "no, I didn't tell you that one because I never called you that prior to waking. That one is German for 'Little Demon'."

Grunting at that, Isabella smacked him in the chest, "you little bastard. That's mean. Do I even want to know what Agapi Mou means now, you son of a bitch?"

Laughing out right, Demetri grabbed the hand that hit him and laced his fingers with hers, an affectionate smile lifting his lips as he set his forehead against hers, "that one... is Greek... for My Love." Seeing the flash of confusion and disbelief shoot through his mate's eyes, he pulled back a little, "when a male vampire meets his other half, it is instant and eternal. We only mate once and it is for life. Should something happen to me, you will be able to move on, however, should something ever happen to you, my life would be over."

Looking up at him through her lashes, "really?"

"Yes, hence the reason you will never serve on the guard."


	9. Chapter 9

Over the first week she was awake, Isabella did decide to give Demetri a fair chance and was even more pissed off at the fact that he was right, she did actually like him. He wasn't overly touchy feely with her but he was still extremely affectionate towards her, an arm over her shoulders or around her waist or a hand on the small of her back at just the right moment to keep her from crawling out of her skin. He always had a smile ready for her or that damnable smirk that set her aflame every time she saw it. He never once told her she wasn't allowed to do something, never stopped her from trying to do anything that popped into her head. He was there if she needed help, which was all the fucking time it seemed, but he didn't step in unless she asked him to.

When they were around the other guard members was when he was a little more possessive with her. If there were equal numbers of males and females he was fine but if there was more men around, he would always have to have a hand on her in some way, something she assumed was because of the mate thing. She didn't actually mind it so much. Normally, if they were in the game room, if they were sitting down, she was in his lap or if they were standing, he would lean back on the wall and she would be leaning against his chest with his arms around her waist and his chin on the top on her head because he was so much taller than she was.

She was still too young to eat around everyone else just yet without trying to attack one of the older vampires so she still ate in the same room her first meal was in, Demetri refusing to drink a drop until she had her fill.

She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't find a reason to do so, not even a bad, unfair or fucked up one.

From Demetri's end, the first week with his mate was as entertaining as it was interesting. He knew without a doubt that his mate was looking for any reason she could to hold on to her anger over her change and he also knew that with every passing day, she was letting it go because he wasn't giving her the reason she was looking for. He wasn't even doing it on purpose. He gave her the space she wanted and the attention she needed. He never pushed her or overstepped any clear lines in the sand. He had a bit of a possessive streak around his guard brothers but that was alright because his mate was still extremely skittish around others so she never complained about it.

It was on her eighth day that she finally decided that being angry was overrated and not worth it since there was still no reason she could find to be mad anymore. She had asked him if they could go somewhere and talk without being overheard or spied on.

He took her to the rose garden.

Picking a white rose from one of the bushes, Demetri turned to his mate on his arm and slid the stem behind her ear, "you wished to speak with me, Agapi Mou?"

Smiling a little at the gesture, "yeah." Letting go of his arm and taking a few steps further up the path, she turned back and dropped the hood of her new cloak to her shoulders and crossed her arms as she looked up at him, "I want to hate you. With just about every fiber of my being, I want to despise you for this."

Smirking at his mate, he took his own hood off and chuckled a little, "I do not believe I like where this conversation is heading, Petalouda."

Stunned for a moment at the sight of Demetri in the sun, Isabella shook her head a little, "I should hate you. You deserve to be hated for a very long time."

Smothering an amused smile, he was less able to keep it from his voice as he leaned a shoulder on one of the statues in the garden, "Previous statement still stands, Agapi Mou."

Growling a little and scrubbing her hands across her face, "It's not like you don't know you deserve for me to pissed off at you for years to come."

Cocking a brow at her when his mate finally looked back at him, "You are going to hurt my feelings, Isabella. Have I done something?"

Not sure which she was more shocked over, him calling her by name for the first time she can remember or the question he presented her with, she chose to ignore the former and focus first on the latter, "are you serious? Have you done something?"

Demetri just nodded, "it seemed a simple enough question. I know that you're angry over your change. I know that you will be for a time, most of us are. I knew you were going to be pissed off when I bit you. Every single newborn hates their sire, this not is news to me. It is one of those things that tends to go without saying. So, have I done something to earn your hatred above and beyond the fact that I am your sire?" When she opened her mouth to answer that, Demetri held up a hand to hold her off a moment, "before you answer that, I want you to think about something for a moment. Do you think your less than pleasant feelings towards me would be there if someone else were to have bitten you or are these feelings of yours reserved special just for me?"

Pressing her lips together, Isabella just looked at him for a long moment, trying to figure out how to answer that. She hadn't considered that before, all she had thought about over the last week was that he deserved her to hate him for doing this to her. She hadn't asked for it, hadn't wanted it. Glaring at him a little for trying to make her see sense in this, "you're an asshole."

Demetri just nodded, "I'm aware of that."

Glaring a little more, "what you did to me was fucked up."

Demetri just shrugged, "in your opinion, I am aware of that as well."

Adding a growl to her glare, "you never gave me a choice in the matter."

Holding up a finger, Demetri shook his head giving her pause, "that, My Love, is where you are wrong. I gave you more than one chance to stop me. YOU were the one that said yes. Regardless of the fact that you did not know what I was at the time, you were given multiple chances to tell me to stop. Had you of, I would have and you would still, currently, be human. Hell, I would have allowed you to live out your entire life as a human, lived and died one had that been your wish. It is not I that drank a half a bottle of whisky the night you were turned nor was it I that gave it to you."

Glaring even harder at him, "no, you were just the asshole that took advantage of it."

Giving her a flat look as he began to get irritated and a little offended at the prospect of the accusation she just made, Demetri barely swallowed his growl, "I did no such thing. I told you, you were given more than one chance to tell me to stop. I would NEVER take advantage of a female. I have absolutely no need to do so. Had you told me to, I would have backed off and allowed you to walk away. No, you would not have been allowed to return home at any point, but that, is also, not MY doing. YOU were the one running with vampires long before I ever laid eyes on you. Sure, I bit you but your life was already over. You want to hate me, go the fuck ahead but do not EVER accuse me of something so dishonorable as taking advantage of you." By the time he was done, he could no longer hold back the growl in his voice.

Blinking at the black eyes and growl in his voice, Isabella tripped over her tongue a few times before she could get anything out, "Demetri, I..."

Growling again, Demetri glared at his mate a moment, "I believe this conversation is over. I suggest you stay within the walls lest you get on Master Aro's bad side as well."

Then he was gone, Isabella's cry for him to wait hanging in the air.

Staring at the spot Demetri vanished from for a while, Isabella dropped her face into her hands with a sigh, the rose in her ear brushing against her finger. Picking up her head and pulling the rose from her hair, she looked at the perfect bloom, dropping to sit on the ground where she stood, propping her chin in her palm as she just continued to look at the first flower she had ever received from a guy.

"He was right, you know."

With a shriek, Isabella whipped around and saw Aro standing a few yards behind her, leaning on a statue much the same way as Demetri was before he left her on her own. Once the shock wore off a little, she swallowed hard, "how much of that did you hear?"

Cocking a brow at her, "enough." Smiling at her slightly when she whimpered a little, "You needn't worry too much, Stella. Demetri isn't that far off. Pissed off or not, you are still his newborn mate and he is still keeping an eye on you. He just needed some time to calm down. While he doesn't have issue with using some foul language around a lady, when he begins to using them directed at a lady, he calls a timeout to settle back down. Give him some time and he'll be back."

Sighing a little, Isabella nodded and cocked her head to the side, "what did you mean before? About him being right?"

Tisking a bit and giving a slow nod, "just that, he was right. Your life as you knew it was indeed over, by my ruling. When you make friends with vampires you run the risk of finding yourself before me and while you didn't know for sure of what the Cullen coven was, you were close enough to the truth to not be allowed to leave here."

Jaw going lax a little, "but, that's not fair."

Aro just shrugged, "you think I give fuck about what you think is fair? Let me ask you something; if you were in my position, would you allow you to come to know that vampires are real and put your entire race in jeopardy on word alone that you would keep that to yourself? You must keep in mind that I am the one that is responsible to ensure the continuation of my subjects, of my entire race, something that I take very seriously. The life of one human is nothing to me; hell, the life of any number of humans is nothing to me. Humanity is only my problem when they get too close to the world hidden within their own. If you want the absolute truth of the matter, Demetri saved your life."

When Aro saw the incomprehension in her eyes, he scratched his eyebrow with the tip of his nail, "I don't know what memories you have and which were lost to the change, and really it does not matter. When you were brought here five days ago, it was because I needed to find out of a few of my subjects were breaking my laws and letting humans know about us. It was never my intention to do anything to you upon your arrival and I would have dealt with you knowing if a had to.

"When it became clear that you were on the right path, and very close to the right answer, I had to decide how handle that to ensure the safety of my race. It was Demetri's desire to keep you that kept you from a very painful death. So, really, if you want to be pissed off at anyone over your current state of undeath, it is actually myself that should be the target of your ire, not Demetri. He has only been trying to do right by you since you woke up to this life and you turn around accuse him of a very serious offence. Be honest, do you actually think him capable of that?"

Whimpering a little in her throat, she shook her head, "I didn't mean to, it just... came out. He left before I could apologize."

Aro flicked his eyes to the tree that he knew his tracker to be sitting in, looking at it a moment before turning back to the newborn, "being accused of taking advantage of a lady is not really something that a simple 'sorry' can fix, Stella. Especially if you take into account the time and place Demetri is actually from. I don't know what you remember about your history, but ancient Greece was not exactly the safest place in the world. Demetri was of noble birth way back when he was human and the kinds of things he saw would turn some of the most iron stomachs in the world to date, trust me. The only thing he has asked of you is to give him a chance, a FAIR chance. You were doing so, so I have to wonder what exactly happened for you to go from that to accusing him of something to that degree."

Dropping her eyes to the ground, Isabella shook her head, "that wasn't how I planned on our talk to go. I don't know what happened to turn it around so badly. I just wanted to tell him even though I have every reason to be mad at him..."

Aro cut her off, "You don't actually. Your anger at your sire is a natural reaction and something he knew was going to happen when he decided to turn you. Speaking of..." Moving to sit on a bench on the side of the path, Aro laced his fingers together and leaning on his thighs, "Do you even know why he is your sire when it could very well have been anyone else that bit you?"

When she shook her head a little, Aro enlightened her to a very harsh truth, "For the first half a year of a vampire's life, the strongest connection a vampire has is to their sire, regardless if claimed as a mate or not. For those six months, the newborn is incapable of refusing their sire of anything, no matter what they happen to want. Because he bit you, because he took everything that came with being a sire, the hatred included, he saved you from having a sire that WOULD take advantage of the situation."

If a vampire could pale, Aro was positive the one in front of him would have.

Looking all the world like she would be crying if she was able, Isabella whispered, "you mean..."

Aro simply nodded, "that is precisely what I mean. I do not doubt he didn't tell you the darker truths about us but there it is. Not a single one of us will ever say we are in anyway a civilized race. There are some of us that still have honor leftover from our human days, not many mind you, but a few. Demetri just happens to be one of them. I would make the suggestion to keep that in mind." With that, Aro stood up and glanced down at her, "Believe it or not, Stella, you liked him as a human. Once you get over this, and in time you will, you might find you still do."

As Aro was walking away, Isabella jumped to her feet and called out to him, "how do I fix this?"

Pausing in his stride and turning sideways to look at her, Aro glanced off to the side, seeing Demetri drop from his tree, before speaking to the young one, "by keeping an open mind and actually giving him a real chance. As I told you, Demetri is one of the very few of us that has a scrap of honor left from humanity not to take his sire connection over you to do anything. You can either hate him for killing you, or thank him for saving you. The choice, Isabella, is yours.

*X*

Not letting his mate out of his sight, Demetri stayed out of hers for about a half hour after his master left, trying to think of a way to give her visible proof of Aro's words, forming exactly how he was going to get her to see that this was not so horrible. He had thought everything was fine a week ago, but somewhere in her mind there was still something there that was going to make everything harder than it really needed to be.

In the end, he came up with an idea, he just didn't like it.

Squaring his shoulders, Demetri raised his hood and stepped back on the path his mate was still sitting on. Roughly clearing his throat to catch her attention, he waited for her to look up at him, his face blank of all emotion. Once she was looking at him, he turned away and lifted a hand, crooking a finger to tell her to follow him, "come."

Isabella watched him for a moment, a little confused before standing and calling out to him, "Wait..."

Closing his eyes a moment to prepare himself for this, Demetri turned half way back and narrowed his eyes a little, "I was not asking, Isabella. That wasn't a request. I said come." With that, he turned back and continued on his way.

Seemingly without her permission, her legs started moving to catch up with him as Demetri move swiftly through the garden and towards the gates that exited to the city she was still forbidden from going to. It took a minute or so for her to understand what was happening, but when she did, a spark of horror shot from her hair to her toes.

At the gates, Demetri removed the scarf from his neck and wrapped it once around his mate's before putting her hood up. "Do not stray."

Giving her head a shake, trying to clear the fog from her brain, "Demetri, don't do this. I get it."

Pursing his lips a little, he hummed a little, "I do not think you do." Smirking at her a little, "but you will. Come along."

With that, he hopped the wall and ran along the top, his mate on his heels, not having a choice in the matter. This was taking advantage of a situation, and before he took her back home, she would have a full understanding of exactly what that meant. Was it maybe a little foolish to take a brand new vampire out into the city while the sun was still partially up? He would not dispute that, however, not like she can currently do a damn thing without his say so.

Leaping up onto the roof tops when they ran out of wall, Demetri calmly walked over to the edge and waited for his mate to join him. Glancing down at her when she reached his side, "cover your nose. This is going to get a little rough."

Giving him a pleading look as her hands followed his orders, "please, Demetri, can we just go back?"

Turning away from her, Demetri propped a foot on the ledge and leaned on his thigh, nodding to the building across from them, "I want you to see something first." Once she was again next to him, he pointed at a window a floor below where they were, "see him?"

Isabella glanced up at Demetri for a moment before looking to where he was pointing, seeing a fat man with a sweat stained, ripped and hole filled shirt that she was sure was at one time white but was now a dingy gray. Even from the distance that was between them and having her nose covered by Demetri's scarf, she could clearly still smell him. Gagging a little, she nodded in answer to the question.

"That man holds a position of authority within the housing unit in which he resides with numerous young ladies and even a few young men. When the building was first commissioned it was designed as a safe haven of sorts for young to mid aged teenagers that were not safe within their parent's care, be it from neglect, abuse or a combination of both. This is a last resort kind of thing for those that were in truly dire situations. The administrator that runs it, that pile of human waste you see before you, has turned it from the intended purpose of giving the human children a place to grow safely, into hell within those four walls."

Blinking a little, Isabella looked up at him, "why do they stay then?"

Looking at her with a raised brow, "and where would they go? I said, this is a last resort for them. Most of them have been abandoned or disowned by their parents and have no place else. That man was hand chosen five years ago by the human in charge of the project to oversee the day to day care, education and safety of the home. When inspected, everything that is demanded to keep his job is always in place. The house is clean, the children are fed and they do well in their studies."

"Then why are you showing me this?"

Giving her a somewhat cruel looking smile, "it is true that the monsters only come out at night. You will see in a few moments."

Hearing footfalls below them, Isabella glanced into the alley between the buildings, her eyes going wide at the sight that met her eyes. Head snapping back up to the window, she saw the man glance at his watch before she heard a doorbell sound out.

Looking up at Demetri, "no, he's not..."

Demetri just nodded, saying nothing to her as he watched the man get up and leave their sights for a moment before they heard a group of voices from the open window. When they saw him again, he had a hand full of money as he sat back down. Looking down at his mate, seeing her hand covering her mouth over his scarf, "not all of them are there for the same purpose, Petalouda, however it matters little to that waste of space. So long as he gets his fee, he never bats an eye as to the goings on within the home."

"Why does nobody stop him?"

Looking back at the window, "no one knows for sure the happenings behind closed doors, and even if someone did, there is very little to be done when the victims are too fearful to say a word against him." After a few moments, when the scent of fresh blood reached his nose, Demetri looked back down at his mate, "Do you understand why I brought you here now?"

Swallowing a mouthful of venom as she too got a nose full of blood, Isabella nodded, "I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to say that like that."

Nodding at her, "I'm sure you didn't. I will take your anger with no issue. Just do not, ever, compare me to that again."

"I won't."

Nodding to her, Demetri then turned to looked over his shoulder where Felix was standing, a smirk on his face and cocked a brow, "what do you want?"

Walking to the ledge and also glancing to the window a moment before shaking his head, he turned to Demetri, "Master Caius wants to see you, alone, immediately."


	10. Chapter 10

Dropping into the clearing fifteen miles from the city walls, Demetri took a knee and dipped his head to the more demanding master of the guard, before standing and clasping his hands behind his back, "You wished to see me, Master Caius?"

Caius turned to Demetri and crossed his arms, "your mate?"

"With Felix."

Nodding to him, Caius whistled a little prompting Demetri to blink at him a little before he glanced to the far right side of the clearing where three vampires he hadn't met before came out of the shadows. Before he had a chance to say anything, Caius spoke, "These are the ones that had originally informed us of the Cullens housing a human. This is Laurent, Victoria and the coven's leader, James."

Dipping his head in a shallow bow in greeting, Demetri then turned back to his master, waiting for him to inform his as to why the secret meeting. He didn't need to wait long.

"Since you have been, understandably, preoccupied with your new mate, I have asked them to keep an eye on the coven for the time being."

Demetri nodded to him, "and, what is it you need from me, Master Caius?"

For the first time since he had known his more sinister master, Caius actually looked a little caring towards either him or at the very least, the situation at hand. Crossing his arms, Caius spoke slowly, "It is not what I want, Demetri." Pausing a moment, "they want their human back."

The term confused wasn't even close to what shot though Demetri at his master's words. Lip curling up at the corner, "but, she isn't human any longer, nor is she theirs. She is mine."

Nodding at him, "so you see the problem, then?"

A dark mask slid over Demetri's face as a growl built up in his throat, making the three vampires that didn't know him take a small step back as Caius simply watched as understanding lit in the tracker's now black eyes.

Moving his eyes off to the west, Demetri allowed his gift to take effect, sorting out and separating, narrowing down to the ones he was looking for, one brow sliding up to his bangs when he realized the seven were not all in one place.

"They separated."

The little coven started a little at that, James speaking up, "they were together two days ago."

Narrowed black eyes slid across the clearing, locking on the so called tracker in front of him, "they have a mind reader, a seer, and an empath within their ranks. They knew you were there." Looking at his master, "might I ask why this meeting is being kept a secret, Master Caius?"

Smirking at him, "the ones that need to know about it, do. This is more to keep your new mate in the dark until we figure out exactly what it is they are up to."

Demetri nodded a little before looking at the small coven, "besides finding out they want my mate, is there anything else I should know?"

James looked at Laurent for a moment before looking back at the pisse off Volturi guard. "One of them said something about old recruits and army buddies."

Cocking a brow, Demetri returned his eyes to his Master, "the Captain or the General?"

Chuckling a little, "does it matter, Demetri?"

"Not in the slightest, Master Caius."

*X*

By the time Demetri returned to the palace, the rest of the elite guard had been informed of the situation, Alec and Jane meeting him at the entrance. Taking up positions at his flanks, the two followed Demetri as he moved through the halls as he followed his connection to his mate towards the sublevels where she was probably feeding, telling him of their orders.

"Master Aro has giving over full reigns to you on this, Dee. Since it is your mate they seem to want, he feels that how this is handled should be up to you, saying that he would want the same should Lady Sulpicia be the target."

Jane then chimed in, "All he asked is that we take this to them and handle it away from home."

Leaping down the stairs, Demetri nodded, "that will not be a problem. Gather Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, Santiago and Corron. Tell them to prepare for immediate departure. I'll take care of the rest."

Jane and Alec glanced at each other for a moment as they continued to follow after Demetri. Finally Jane asked what they were both thinking, "what of Isabella?"

Stopping at the door to the room his mate was in, he looked over at them, "she comes too." Without another word, he pushed the door open, dropping into a crouch at the arm that went whizzing over his head. Glancing over his shoulder where it smacking into the wall, he grinned a little before turning back to the blood covered room, "Felix, seriously?"

Felix was leaning on the wall across from him, snickering at the destruction the newborn was causing on her meal that night. Shrugging a shoulder at his friend, "she has a really good pout. Don't worry, we didn't take the one you think we did, only his customers."

Shaking his head a little, he then jerked it to the side, "wheels spin in thirty."

Pushing himself off the wall, Felix nodded and slid along the wall to exit the room while Demetri took over watching his mate. Once he saw that she was actually done feeding and was only ripping apart the bodies, he caught a random hand that was heading his way. "Are you finished, Petalouda?"

Hearing Demetri's voice, Isabella whirled around and looked at him, "I really am sorry about before."

Smiling at her as he tossed the hand off to the side, "I know you are, Agapi Mou. Why do we not just forget about it now, hmm. No use to continue to allow it to hang over our heads. Now, we need to get you cleaned up and ready to depart."

Blinking at him as she whipped her dripping wet hair off her face, "depart?"

Nodding at her, he held a hand out to the door, "I shall explain once we get you clean. For the moment, we are short on time and you are a mess."

Taking his presented arm once they were out in the hall, Isabella looked up at Demetri, her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted to say something, anything, to him but nothing seemed like it was good enough to express her thoughts. Dropping her eyes to the floor as they moved through the halls, she just shook her head a little.

Demetri glanced down at his mate, pressing his lips together and his nose twitched a little when her scent went sour. Saying nothing to her, he had an idea as to what the problem was and also knew how to correct it.

When they reached the room they now shared, Demetri took her straight to the bathroom, since she was still literally dripping blood from her hair and turned her to face him. Slowly unbuttoning her jacket, he smiled at her, "you do realize that blood is a little difficult to get out of fabric, don't you?"

Looking up at him through her lashes, Isabella bit her lip little, "you're really going to pretend earlier never happened?"

Slipping the jacket from his mate's shoulders before tossing it off to the side, he nodded, "I am really going to pretend it never happened." Pulling her shirt over her head and discarding it as well, "I want you actually listen to me this time, Petalouda. There is nothing that you can do, that will change how I see you. It is as I told you before, I expected your anger over your transformation. You are entitled to it and I will not be the one to deny you anything. However, being angry over things we cannot change does nothing but fester into the ugly little scene from earlier. You have apologized for it and as far as I am concerned, it is over. Let it go and move on."

Looking up at him, Isabella bit the corner on her lip again, searching for anything to tell her he wasn't as laid back about this as he seemed, but when she didn't find anything, she smiled a little and nodded.

Smiling back, "there's a good girl." Kneeling down, he helped her out of the blood soaked jeans she was wearing and turned on the shower, "there is not a lot of time before we have to be in the garage. Can you shower on your own in ten minutes or do you need help?"

Pursing her lips a little, Isabella grabbed her hair and gave it a little squeeze, still wet blood running down her arm. Looking at Demetri with a sheepish little look, "I doubt there is anyway to get all the blood out of my hair in ten minutes without just shaving my head."

Chuckling a little, Demetri pushed his mate into the shower before stripping down to join her. After all, he really liked her hair.

Slipping into the shower behind his mate, Demetri gently turned her to face him, positioning her under the shower head, running his fingers slowly through her hair, cocking a brow at her when he glanced down at the puddle of blood around their feet. "Did you actually feed, Petalouda, or just rip them apart?"

With a giggle, she shrugged, "a little of both."

Humming a little in his throat, "I see this." Gently pulling her head back, Demetri glanced at his mark on her neck a moment before dipping his head and softly pressing his lips to it.

Isabella's eyes snapped open at the gesture, only to slide back to half mast when the grip on her hair tightened ever so slightly, a soft sigh slipping from her lips at the feel.

Pulling back from her a little, Demetri just looked at her for a moment, judging her reaction.

Licking her lips a little, "I thought we only had a few minutes."

Smirking that damnable smirk of his, he pressed his forehead to hers, "we have as long as I say we do. If they must wait, they wait."

"Good," she growled out. "I want you all to myself. I want you, I need you." She whimpered into his shoulder. He grabbed her and practically shoved her so hard she went through the marble wall. As it was, they cracked it so bad they were going to have to get someone in there to fix it before someone sees what they did.

"Fuck. You feel so good against me, Agapi Mou. I need to feel you, to be close to you." He pulls her as close as he can to his rock hard body, feeling her against him. "So good." They are almost feral in their kissing. Not being able to get enough of each other.

"I need your cock right now," she demands. "It's been too long." His lust spikes hearing this and he grinds against her harder.

"So impatient, Petalouda."

"I don't care. I need you now!" She slid her back up the wall and maneuvered herself above him, then slammed down on him in one quick stroke. "Yes!" she screamed as her body overtook her swirling emotions, sending her over the edge.

"Fucking hell," he groaned out as her hips became flush with his. "That's one," he growled.

"One of many more to come," she breathed out in his ear. He looked at her in confusion. "I am a Vampire now right? And... we don't need to sleep. We have all night," she said, using the wall for leverage and slid back up it again, only to plunge back down on him harder than the last time. She saw realization of what she was doing finally go off in his eyes, when he picked her up and slammed her back on him with a menacing growl.

"Unfortunately, we don't have all night right this second, but I will hold you to it in the future."

"Damn! I forgot we only have a few minutes." Then her lit up as a smile lifted her lips, "Let's see how many you can give me til we need to head back."

"You're on." He pinned her to the wall using his whole body. She was wrapped around his so tight, you could see no light in between them. He started pounding into her with a frenzy, and soon had her coming against him with a growl pulling him over the edge with her. He was still hard in her, so he kept pounding away. He changed the angle of his hips, hitting a magical spot that instantly had her flying, for her to be so blissed out that she clamped her teeth on his shoulder, sending him into the most mind blowing orgasm of his very long life.

He slipped out of her, completely spent, leaning his head back into the cascading water to attempt to clear his cloudy mind.

After a moment, Demetri picked his head back up and looked at his mate, who still had her teeth embedded in his shoulder, and chuckling a little, "that does burn a little, Petalouda."

Still panting for breath she didn't need, Isabella lifted her eyes a little, before slowly opening her mouth and pulling her teeth from his skin. Not having the slightest idea how to act right now after that little show of hers, she slowly flicked out her tongue and licked the still oozing bite mark on Demetri's shoulder, wincing a tab when his muscle twitched at the action. Leaning back into the wall and looking everywhere but his eyes, "I have no idea what just came over me. Sorry I bit you."

Chuckling lightly as he turned and set his mate on her feet under the water, he ran his fingers through her hair and scratched at her scalp to get back to the point of the shower in the first place, "that was the fickleness of newborn emotions at its best. Also, that was not the first time I have been bitten, nor do I doubt it will be the last." Smirking a little at the noises coming from his girl as he got the blood out of her hair, "you are, however, the first to bite me and live to tell about it. Should you feel inclined to do so again..." crooking a finger under Isabella's chin and lifting her to face him, "aim for the same spot. While I do not mind you biting my shoulder, we will have a problem if you bite me elsewhere."

*X*

Arriving in the garage fifteen minutes after the appointed time with his mate on his arm, Demetri just smirked at Felix when he crossed his arms and looked at his wrist like he was looking at a watch, "about fucking time. What the hell? We gotta be on time and you don't?"

Demetri nodded and glanced his way, "exactly. Oh..." Lifting his arm and snapping his fingers, he glanced over his shoulder again, "remind me when we return to have my shower looked at, would you?" Grabbing the helmet off the back of his bike and putting it on his mate while looking her dead in the eye, "Damn thing just... broke."

If Isabella could blush still, she would put a tomato to shame.

Winking at her while catching the helmet that was tossed to him, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed her viser. Getting on his bike and helping her on behind him, Demetri looked around and saw everyone else following suit, Jane riding with Alec, Heidi riding with Felix, Chelsea with Afton and Corron and Santiago by themselves. Putting his helmet on and kick starting the bike, he revved the engine, hearing a resounding response from the others telling him they were ready as well.

Once his mate's arms encircled his waist and she was pressed close to his back, Demetri revved the engine once more before shooting up the ramp and out of the garage, the elite guard in its entirety following behind him and his mate's giggle ringing in his ear.

Once they were out of the city and on the open road, the guards opened up the throttle and shot down the highway, pushing the bikes to their supercharged limits.

Weaving in and out of the cars on the road, Demetri shifted gears, popping a wheelie in the process gaining him an elated laugh from his mate as she hugged herself tighter to him, bringing a smirk to his face.

There was a crackle in Demetri's ear, sparking the communication link between the helmets, before he heard Alec in his head, "you see that car up there, Dee?"

Nodding as he noticed the Volturi insignia on the trunk of the car, Demetri responded, "flank it."

Taking up the normal formation they take on when escorting the Masters, Felix went up beside Demetri while Alec and Afton fell back and Corron and Santiago positioned themselves to be to either side once they caught up.

As they got closer, Demetri turned to look over his shoulder to his mate, not raising his voice at all, "hold on tight, Petalouda." When he felt her tighten her grip on him even more, he looked over to Felix, who nodded at him, and perfectly in sync with the other, they leaned over, cutting across and switching sides of the car before breaking from the pack and shooting up on, then past the sedan that held two of their Masters.

Cutting back across each other once they were past the car, which both of them misjudged the speed of, both Demetri and Felix told their riding partners to hold on before breaking hard and nearly laying the bikes down in the process. Correcting themselves by spinning the tail around, they waited a moment before revving the bikes again and, after the back tire spun for a second, the two shot off again, adjusting their speed so the car could catch up.

There was another crackle in Demetri's ear before the amused voice of Alec could be heard again, "nice recovery."

Demetri growled a little, "who the fuck is driving the Masters? A human?"

Hearing a chuckle in his ear, Demetri assumed he had guessed right and just shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Pulling into the hanger, the guards pulled away from the car, parking in a line along the wall.

Taking off his helmet, Demetri ran a hand through his hair before handing it off to Afton and presenting a hand to his mate, holding his bike steady so she could dismount. Once she was off, he dismounted himself, removing her helmet and tossing it over to Afton to put it with the others. Smirking at the bright eyes, even as they were growing dark due to her thirst, "you enjoyed that, did you, Agapi Mou?"

Nodding with a giggle, "yeah, that was fun."

Lifting her hood over her head to shroud her skin in shadow, he smiled at her, "perhaps once we return we can take the scenic route home. Lots of hill, sharp turns and a few jumps." When she nodded to him in agreement, he put up his own hood as he moved to open the back door of the car.

Felix was the closest to the newest vampire so he clapped a hand on her shoulder when the scent of blood and the sound of a human heartbeat filled the hanger. Glancing down at the black eyes that were looking up at him, "patience, Young Lady." Then he dipped his head and whispered in her ear, "it helps if you don't breath. It'll be a little uncomfortable for a few moments, but it makes being around humans a little easier. Nothing can be done about the heartbeat, but the scent becomes manageable."

Looking up at Felix, Isabella swallowed a mouthful of venom and nodded to him, blowing a hard puff of air from her nose and cutting off her breathing. He wasn't wrong, it took quite a bit of effort not to take in another breath, but she managed to not to. She did however reach up and rub her chest a little. It was certainly an odd feeling to not breathe, not to get that burning sensation as her lungs demanded oxygen after a moment, but it certainly did help.

Glancing at his mate out of the corner of his eye, Demetri dipped his head as Caius climbed out of the car on his side and Marcus out of the other, seeing the look of discomfort on her face. As much as he didn't care for it, it really did serve her right for not actually feeding properly before and letting her anger and dislike for her meal get the better of her. This was, believe it or not, a very valuable lesson for her to learn.

Caius glanced over at the newborn as well, smirking at the restraint she was showing for being only a week old. However, he could see the desire in her black eyes as clear as anyone else. Nodding over to Afton, the Volturi Master looked back to the newest one amongst the ranks, smirking a little when she started at Afton tossing the human driver at her feet. "It is a long flight, Bambina. You are going to need a little snack to tide you over for now."

Looking up from the human at her feet to Caius, she then shifted her eyes to Demetri long enough to see him nod to her, or to Felix so he let her go, but either way, one minute she was standing and the next she wasn't.

While she was feeding, Demetri and Felix unloaded the cooler from the trunk of the car and loaded it on board while the other guards also got on and took their seats, the Masters keeping an eye on the newborn while she finished up with the light snack.

Once she drained the human of every last drop, Marcus went over and handed her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth off as Demetri came to collect her and dispose of the body. Waving the tracker back, Marcus presented Isabella his arm, and though a little shocked at the action she took, and after pulling her hood back into place, led her out of the hanger and out into the sun to board the jet. Setting a hand over hers, he looked down at her, "hold your breath. We are not alone."

Bringing her other hand up, Isabella gripped Marcus' bicep as Demetri moved to her other side, setting a hand on the small of her back as her eyes roamed around the teramac, taking in the different humans that were milling around. Looking up at Marcus, then looking to Demetri, she swallowed hard before clearing her throat, "how do you stand it?"

Both men looked at her but it was Marcus that answered, "age. It will only come with age." Then he hummed as he caught sight of Caius, "and sometimes... sometimes you will just not care."

Caius just lifted an arm and gave Marcus the finger.

By the time Isabella was on board, the door to the cockpit was closed and the scent of the human pilot was overtaken by all the conflicting scents of the guard. It was true that it was a long flight and there were seven vampires on board that were perfectly capable of flying the jet when she got hungry again.

Handling her into a seat, Marcus sat across from her as Demetri took the one next to her, smiling down at her when she wrapped her arms around his.

Looking at Marcus, Isabella cocked her head to the side a little, "so, where's Aro? Why didn't he come too?"

Setting into his seat, Marcus leaned heavily on one arm, "there were a few things that needed his attention before he could get away as well. He will be behind us by a few hours." Looking back and forth between the two vampires in front of him, a small smile lifted his lips as he focused on the bond between them. Of the guards, Demetri was really one of the only ones he actually liked and it did his stone heart good to see that he finally found a reason to live, even if the strength of their bond made him long for his own mate that much more.

A few minutes later, the door to the jet was closed and Caius took up residence next to Marcus, his glowing red eyes looking at the Volturi tracker. "So, Demetri, Aro had given you the reigns for this little show, I hear. What is it you plan to do?"

Demetri just shrugged, "with all due respect, Master Caius, I have no idea right at the moment, and if I did, there is a little pain in the ass that I do not want to know."

Nodding slowly as picked a piece of skin out from under his nail, "ah, yes. The pixy does tend to be a little annoying, doesn't she? I do not personally see the allure that Aro does in her gift. Can you just imagine how absolutely irritating it would be to always know what was coming and never know if it was true? The fact that Carlisle puts so much into her visions is more telling on just how stupid the fucker is than the fact that he drinks from Bambi."

Isabella glanced at Caius before looking up Demetri only to look back at Caius, "he drinks from deer? Seriously?"

Gagging a little at the mere thought of such a disgusting notion, Caius nodded, "yes, Bambina. He and his entire coven feed from the forest like a bunch of bushwhacking settlers from the beginning of time."

Wrinkling her nose, "why?"

At that, all three vampires she was sitting with shrugged at her, Demetri speaking up to answer, "no one has ever been able to figure that out, Petalouda. They say it is more humane to kill the local wildlife than it is to kill humans, however, I cannot understand why anyone would willingly chase Bambi when the hunter will come right to you."

Pursing her lips a little before pulling the bottom one between her teeth for a second, Isabella shook her head, "how the fuck... is that... possibly more humane?"

Felix, who was sitting across the aisle from them, leaned forward to look at her, "what makes you ask that?"

Scratching her forehead a little, she looked over at him, "think about it. If humans are our natural food source then animals can't even be remotely close to what is needed for us right? Well, since their bodies aren't getting everything they need in one deer versus one human, then they would need to feed more often and therefore, kill off more of the wildlife that the humans kill to survive at all. From what I have been told, we can't starve to death, but from what I remember, humans can. If the Cullen coven are out in the woods eating up Bambi's entire family, what's left for the humans in the area, if they happen to be in an area that humans actually hunt for their food? I don't see how forcing a human to starve to death is even slightly more humane than snapping their neck before draining them dry. It's not like they feel it."

By the time she was done speaking, every single set of eyes were on her, looking at her with varying looks of shock and contemplation. When she realized that she was being stared at, she shrunk back in her seat a little and away from the looks.

"What?"

Demetri just shook his head a little, "never really looked at it like that before. Never really cared. However, when put like that," He smirked at his Masters, "Carlisle sounds like an idiot."

Caius snorted, "I have been saying that for centuries." Giving an impressed look to the newborn, "you must do me the favor of pointing that out to Carlisle when next we see him. I truly cannot wait to see his face when you point out that his 'holier than thou' attitude is nothing but complete horse shit."

*X*

During most of the flight, Isabella was given bagged blood from the cooler that was loaded before takeoff, but halfway through, Afton took over flying the jet and she was given the pilot, Felix just throwing the body out the door when she was finished.

They were now nearing their destination and Demetri and his mate were lounging on their seats, Isabella turned to the side, her back against Demetri's side with his arm wrapped around her stomach, both of the reading the same book as Demetri held it in one hand and his normal glass of wine in the other while Isabella was drinking a beer.

Grunting and wrinkling her nose a little, Isabella shook her head, "how the fuck do you read this shit?"

There was more than one snort to that question and Demetri simply looked down at her, an amused smile on his face, "I beg your pardon?"

Nodding at the book in his hand, "that? How can you stand reading that crap? Seriously, there's like, zero plot and you know how it's gonna end. The boy gets the girl and they go skipping on into the sunset to fuck and fornicate. Where is the mystery? Where is the action? Where is the reality that the author was trying to portray? We are three chapters from the end and there was no conflict other than the dumb ass hero of the story got caught with his pants around his ankles, and while funnier than hell, easy to get past on the heroine's part because she is an idiot that apparently has no self respect. So, again I ask, how the hell can you read this shit?"

Cocking a brow at her and closing the book, "so, what kind of stories do you like to read if not romance novels?"

Snickering a little, "pretty much anything and the fact that you like romance novels at all leaves me to think that perhaps you are also one that believes that 'happily ever after' is handed out on a silver platter and that you don't actually have to work for it. I'm sorry, but if my significant other was caught with his pants down like that guy was, there would never be another happy ending for him because I would rip his fucking dick off and feed it to him."

Grunting a little at that, "good to know, Petalouda."

Grinning at him, Isabella took a drink of her beer as Afton's voice came on over the speakers, "we are coming in on decent. Tray tables and newborn vampires in their upright positions, if you would be so kind."

Snorting into her bottle, "screw you, I'm comfortable." She just giggled again when she heard Afton's laughter as well.

Smiling at his mate, Demetri moved her to sit up, much to her annoyance, "Glad to see you are beginning to settle around others, Agapi Mou. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little concerned about such a long time in such close quarters with so many others."

Smiling back at him, "it's not so bad unless I get a little hungry. That's when the caginess sets in and I get a bit twitchy."

Nodding at her as the plane touched down, "I, too, shall keep that in mind."

 **~~~*X*~~~**

"You want me to do WHAT?"

Red eyes snapped across the room to look at his mate of over a century, shock, disbelief and more than a touch of irritation swirling in his eyes. Shaking his head a little, the former Southern Captain clicked his teeth and and growled a little, "You can't possibly be serious, Jazz."

 _"_ _You know I wouldn't ask if I had any other choices, Peter."_

Growling a little louder, "That's not really the point here, man. You are asking me to go against the absolute last mother fuckers that I ever even want to MEET, let alone stand opposite on the battlefield. I have managed to avoid that coven for a long ass time, and now you're asking me to WILLINGLY walk up to them and say hi. Are you out of your fucking mind?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, _"you owe me."_

Scoffing a little at that, "I don't owe you shit, and even if I did, I don't owe you that much. Why are they even interested in you guys?" After a moment's pause, "you know what, never mind. I really don't what to know." Looking at his mate, "Char and I aren't even in the country right now. I don't think we can help you this time Jazz. Whatever that coven of yours got you into, you're gonna have to get yourself out of. I'm not risking my mate's life because you and yours cannot follow a few simple rules. I told you sixty years ago they would see you to the pry and you didn't want to fuckin' listen to me. I hate to say this, Major, but you're on your own."

Before Jasper could say anything to him, Peter hung up the phone and ran his hand down his face before growling hard and standing up. Looking at his mate, "come on, let's go."

Charlotte stood with him, confusion on her face, "where?"

Glaring a little at the ceiling, "to save Jasper's ass... if we're lucky." Looking at his watch and pressing his lips together, "and if we make it on time." Looking back at his mate, "for once, I don't know if we will."


	12. Chapter 12

At the same safe house in Seattle Demetri and Alec took Isabella to when they first found her on the side of the road not two weeks prior, the guard, along with their Masters, awaited the arrival of Aro before the final plans were figured out on how to handle the situation with the Cullen Coven. He was set to arrive within the hour and Felix thought it might be a good idea to show the newborn how to defend herself if it came to it without acting like a normal newborn.

However, it appeared that she knew how to fight as a human to some degree because she kicked the shit out of both Afton and Felix.

They were fine tuning her version of bar room brawling when the call came in that Aro was nearly there and wanted an immediate audience with Demetri upon arrival.

Leaving his mate in the care of Felix during his absence, Demetri left the basement and headed out to the carport to a wate his Master's arrival.

He was there within moments.

Opening the door and bowing his head, "Master Aro."

Getting out of the car, Aro nodded at Demetri and waited before he went inside. "So, which ones are here and which will still need to be found?"

Glancing off in the direction of where he knew a few of coven to be, one brow slowly slid up to his hairline, "I do believe, Master, they know we are here. They are once again, mostly, together."

"Mostly?"

Nodding at him, "there are two missing still. They are closing but it will be a while before they arrive. Tomorrow evening I would guess at the earliest if they continue at the rate they are."

Humming in his throat and crossing his arms, "pity. I was hoping to be on our way home by then." Looking at his tracker, "which ones are still absent?"

Focusing a little harder with his gift, he thought about each Cullen in turn, locating them all with no difficulty, "The big one and his mate are the ones that are lollygagging, Master."

Rolling his eyes, Aro shook his head and turned to head inside, "so, they are without their strongest currently, are they? Felix will be most disappointed."

Demetri blinked at him, "Master?"

Looking over his shoulder, "I told you, Demetri. I want to be on our way by then. Should they show up, they will be dealt with. If not, well, it will be a fantastic training tool for your mate when you show her how to hunt."

Pressing his lips together for a moment as he followed Aro inside, Demetri nodded a little, "I suppose it will." That actually sounded like fun and a perfect way to teach her to engage all her senses and not just scent and sight.

Glancing over his shoulder to his tracker, Aro cocked a brow, "when were you designed to approach the Olympic Coven?"

Looking up at him, Demetri smirked, "dawn."

*X*

When you have a love of the dramatic, Forks Washington is the perfect place for you.

Through the fog and early morning sun rays that never stood a chance of breaking the cloud coverage above, the highest ranking vampires in the world moved silently through the leaves and tall grass, none of them making a noise to be heard. With the aid of the best tracker in existence, the Volturi had little issues in finding those that were to stand before the masters in judgement of crimes committed against the race. The three rulers took secrecy and keeping your fucking mouth shut VERY seriously.

The very imposing sight of the guard breaking the tree line was enough to cause more than a few to gulp and step back.

Demetri walked next to his masters, his mate by his side, as his eyes roamed the idiots across the field from them, a brow raising to his bangs at the sight of what looked to be gigantic wolves. It took more effort than he would care to admit not to cover his nose when the scent of wet dog and garbage reached him.

Head held high as one of his station, he clasped his hands behind his back when he came to a stop, his mate slipping a hand through one of his elbows, not caring about cooth as she grunted and pressed her nose to his arm.

Looking at the Cullen coven, Demetri's voice was smooth as silk, his expression giving nothing away, "Interesting company you keep."

Gold eyes looked on at the gathering against them, one set in particular staying on the newborn a moment longer than any of the others.

Carlisle looked at the true head of the coven, his mind whirling at speeds before unknown to him as he tried to think of anyway for this to end peacefully, but for the first time in his life he was coming up empty. Squaring his mental shoulders, he took a step forward, "Aro, my old friend, if you would have told me you were coming, we could have met at a more comfortable location."

Aro just looked at him as one brow slid up his forehead, "on the contrary Carlisle, I am quite comfortable since I do not live under a human pretense. The mountains of Romania, the pits of hell, it is all the same to me. As it stands currently, comfort would truly be the least of your problems, do you not agree?"

Pressing his lips together a little, Carlisle nodded, "of course. To what do we own the pleasure of your visit, my friend?"

A very cruel looking smile pulled at the corner of Aro's lips as he held a hand out towards the newest vampire amongst them, "I believe you know very well what brings us to your little corner of the world, Carlisle."

Isabella looked at the group of vampires across from her, her red eyes sparking a little as recognition and remembrance lifted a section of fog from her past. Eyes snapping to the copper headed member of the coven, she lifted herself to her toes, pulling on Demetri's arm a little so he would bend to her level.

Dipping his head a little, his voice was so soft that no one but her would hear him, "what is it, Petalouda?"

Glancing over once more to the opposite side of the field, she too lowered her voice so no one would hear her, "that one, the short one, he was the one that brought me into their coven."

"You're certain?"

Nodding once, "he was my boyfriend."

Darkening red eyes locked on Edward, a low growl rising up Demetri's throat. That alone is reason enough to kill him. He had gathered enough the first night she was in Volterra when she had that nightmare that though it was the empath that had attacked her, it was the mind reader that nearly killed her when he threw her into a table full of glass like a jackass.

Nodding to his mate, Demetri reached over to his master, letting his fingers brush the back of Aro's hand, telling him what he was just told, not looking away from Edward.

Edward watched the display, the whole conversation playing in his mind as it went on before him. He turned his eyes to the newborn female vampire, wide and full of disbelief at the sight of a vampiric Isabella. His voice worked without his permission or filter, "Bella." He had known that when that plane took off that this was probably going to happen, he just never would have thought that she would be taken as a mate to one of the guards.

His stomach revolted at the thought.

At the revealing of the newborn's identity, Jasper was nearly brought to his knees at the shock that shot though the group of both vampires and shifters that stood with them. When the possessiveness from the male she was on the arm of hit him, Jasper sighed a little. Seems Peter was once again right and he was fucked.

While Demetri continued to glare at the mind reader, Aro simply chuckled lightly, "Ah, so you do recall the human you were a little too lenient around. While it may be true you never revealed in words what you were, actions however, speak far louder than they ever could. Even before the marked lack of control around the scent of blood, there were many other instances that could be named that would have led her to the truth, something that I am aware you know is against my laws."

Carlisle sighed a little as that settled into his mind. He knew that this was going to be a possible outcome when he allowed his son to become so close to a human but he was so sure that she was his match, that she would be changed and stay with Edward forever negating the trouble that would have come from Aro ever finding out about her. Seeing her now on the arm of a very pissed off member of the guard, he was once again trying to think of a way out of this mess with his family intact.

Looking at his family for a moment, Carlisle turned back to Aro, "I must admit that I do not understand, Aro. If she is no longer human, no matter her sire, why is it you are here?"

Crossing his arms, that same less than pleasant smile on his face, Aro chuckled again, very dark and very deep, "I wonder where you came to the understanding that liability ends with humanity. I also must wonder if you would have heeded her demands of distance and allowed her the freedom to tell a soul of what transpired within your home. Had my guards not discovered her that night, what would you have done with the human version of Demetri's mate, hmm? Allowed her to live? Killed her? Changed her against her will so as to try and avoid this at all? Let us face a simple truth here, Carlisle, no matter the path you would have chosen, it was always going to come to this."

Blinking at him, Carlisle started, "how so?"

Aro smirked as Demetri growled, "because she is mine and you would have attempted to keep her from me."

Caius chimed in at that point, speaking in a nearly sing-song voice, "which is also against the law. To keep one's mate from them is most ungentlemanly, Carlisle. The disappointment in you continues to mount in leaps and bounds."

Looking at his family again, Carlisle looked longest at Edward, seeing the look in his eyes as he stared at the newborn vampire that was his first love. Though it tore at him to admit, they were right in saying they would have kept her from the Volturi for as long as possible, and in doing that, would have kept her from Demetri as well. As strange as it seemed, it was far better to deal with the now than for those two to meet later. Female vampires don't have the mating instinct so she wouldn't have known any better but the moment Demetri would have laid eyes on her as a vampire, they would have been seriously fucked.

Dark amusement entered Aro's eyes as he turned his attention to Demetri and his mate, "since it was you they attempted to wrong, Demetri, I leave their fate up to you. How is it you wish this attempt to be corrected."

Looking down at his mate, seeing her red eyes change to the brown eyes full of fear and incomprehension of the night he first saw her, flashes of the hospital when she was taken from him for treatment for blood loss and shock, remembering the terror in her scent when she had that nightmare and the way she clung to him in desperation for protection from the memories that haunted her, Demetri was overcome with such a vicious stab of protective, possessive and vengeful emotions that his went flat black, even the whites of his eyes vanished in his anger. Moving those onyx orbs to his master, "I want their heads."

Clapping his hands together in front of his chest, Aro cocked his head to the side a little, sighing lightly as that nonthreatening smile that was anything but settled in his face, "well, there you have it. Guards."


	13. Chapter 13

Flashing before their masters, the elite Volturi guards took up their positions to do their master's bidding, the Cullens making ready to defend themselves as well as the wolves getting to their feet only for things to be put on hold when a new face flipped over the Cullens and landed between the two sides.

"Whoa, whoa, hey now. Let's just calm down a minute."

Peter stood between the Cullens and the Volturi, though if asked he couldn't tell you why, his arms held out in an attempt to hold this venombath off just long enough to get Jasper out of the shit he never fails to find himself in. He could give a rat's ass about the other ones, but he would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss the fucker if he was tossed into a fire pit.

After sending a very dark glare at his sire, Peter then turned back to the Volturi, who looked less than happy about his presence. Looking at the tracker, "Demetri right?" At the narrowed eyes and slightly bared teeth, Peter took that as a yes and held both hands out to him in a sign of 'wait just a fucking second'. "Yeah, hi, Peter. We haven't met and really, never had that particular desire, but I am gonna just throw something out there for you. You can take it or not, not like I can make you, but, uh, yeah, I gonna ask that you not kill Jasper over this. He's an idiot, this is not really disputed by anyone. I tell ya it's the diet, fucks with their head. I have been telling him that shit for decades, but ya know, when pussy is involved, men don't really think with the head on their shoulders, more so with the one further down south, if ya get my meaning."

When all he was getting was further narrowing of completely black eyes, Peter stepped it up a little, "Alright," clasping his hands together and looking as innocent as he could possibly look without overdoing it, "how about we make a deal, if you let him go, I will take on full responsibility for him. Until the day he dies, he will never leave my sight. I will get him detoxed off the fur and wool covered critters and back on the right stuff and you will never see or hear from him again."

Growling low and completely unamused, Demetri's voice was dark, borderline sinister, "he attacked my mate."

Again holding up his hands when he got that tingle telling him he was quickly running out of time, "alright, yes, he did, again, like a animal eating dumbass." Shifting a little when Demetri twitched a bit, "but, let's think for just a minute about his gift, can we do that? In a house with six other starving vampires to add to the bloodlust, can you honestly say you yourself wouldn't of attacked as well." Knowing that was the wrong thing to say to the son of a bitch the moment it was out of his mouth at the volume of the growl that came from the tracker, Peter backtracked, chuckling a little with a bit a whimper with it, "th... that... that was a stupid thing to say. Of course YOU wouldn't have attacked her, but what about anyone else? I can, without a single doubt in my mind, say had he been properly fed, shit wouldn't have gone like that and I can also say with absolute certainty that he would NEVER have kept your little lady from you. He would have tied a big ol' bow 'round her neck and hand delivered her to you."

After the commentary of someone speaking for the empath, Demetri looked to his master. THAT was up to Aro. Personally, the only one Demetri really wanted to get his hands on was the mind reader. He truly didn't give a fuck about the others.

Aro looked on at the scene before him, completely amused at the fact that even though the vampire knew he was a wanted man as well for his time in the American Southern Wars, he would be brave enough, or stupid enough as the case may be, to actually attempt a rescue mission of this degree. Looking to his tracker a moment, Aro hummed a little, "You are either the bravest vampire alive, or the dumbest. I have not yet figured out which one."

Peter scratched the back of his neck a little, clearing his throat a little, "yeah, I get that a lot."

Smirking a little, "somehow, I do not doubt that." Turning his attention to the empath that was something of a legend within their world, "Very well. I will allow this under the condition that at anytime I see fit, you are to present him to me, personally, to make sure you uphold your side of your bargain. If you cannot do so, you shall die in his place."

Glaring HARD over his shoulder at his sire, "who owes who now, fucker?" Growling a little as he turned back to the ruler of their race, "deal."

It was then that Aro's smirk grew wide enough to show his teeth, "my graciousness, however, does not extend to Young Alice. This whole ugly little situation steamed from Jasper attacking the mate of one of my guards, so he must forfeit his in compensation to Demetri in exchange."

Peter just shrugged a little, "I don't like the bitch anyways."

Turning from Peter to Jasper, "What will you do, Empath? Stay and die for your crimes against a fellow vampire or take your childe up on the offer of sanctuary?"

Peter also turned to look at him, crossing his arms and cocking a brow, "bros before hoes, Major. Get your ass off the field before I kick it to China and back. Besides, there are humans to eat and bitches your own size to fuck."

With no other other fanfair to be had, Peter simply walked through the lines of defense on the Cullen's side of the field, grabbed Jasper by the back of his shirt, gave him a HARD yank before shoving him into moving away from the group, "I swear, can you not go a fuckin' decade without me having to save your dumbass? Shit's gettin' old, Major. You're the Daddy. Fuckin' act like it."

When Jasper was ripped away from her, Alice whipped around with a god awful shriek, "Jasper, what are you doing?"

Peter was the one that answered that, with no fuck to be given found in his voice, "getting the fuck away from your manipulative little ass and on to better and taller things."

"Sixty years and you just LEAVE? What the fuck?"

Chuckling a bit, Isabella cocked her head a little and poked her face out from around Caius' arm. She had learned enough on the fight to know who this was and what she could do. "Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?"

Snapping back around with a growl and hiss, "this is ALL your fault! If you would have just died like you were supposed to, none of this would be happening."

Aro turned to look at her a moment, "you knew this was going to happen, then?"

Looking at him like he was stupid and not thinking about what her words were going to cause, "of course I did. I saw this happening YEARS ago and took the steps necessary to stop it. The little bitch was supposed to die that day not walk away." Glaring at the rapidly darkening face of the newborn behind one of the vampire rulers, "if you would have just acted like a fucking human and bled to death like you were supposed to, this wouldn't be happening."

Glaring at the midget, "really? None of it?" Moving out from behind Caius, Isabella crossed her arms, "somehow, I don't really believe that. I'm pretty sure either way, I would haunt you till the day you burned."

Hissing so hard she was literally spitting venom, Alice snarled, "you first."

Giving her a 'fuck you' smirk, Isabella chuckled, "bring it bitch. I'm gonna step on you."

Crouching with a growl, Alice shot from her spot, inadvertently setting off the rest of the guards as well.

And the fight was on.

Not staying out of the fight like she was told, Isabella met Alice head on, flipping completely over the line of guards, Cullens and wolves and knocking the mutant midget out of the air. Once they landed, they separated, rolling into couches, eyes locked and teeth bared for only a moment before they once again darted at each other, the sounds of their stone skin colliding ringing like thunder in the other's ears.

Keeping everything that Felix had told her in mind, Isabella twisted around, making sure to never think about her actions while at the sametime, never going for the obvious attack. It was certainly not easy, but when she landed a solid fist to the pixy's cheek and watched her go flying backwards, she was willing to give it the old college try.

Using her advanced speed to her advantage, Isabella flashed around the projectile she turned Alice into, she laced her fingers together and brought her arms above her head before putting everything she had into bringing them back down, hitting Alice dead center of her nonexistent chest, the force of the impact so great that Alice actually made a crater in the ground when she hit.

Looking away from the hole in the ground when Afton called her name, Isabella lept into the air to catch the zippo he threw to her. However, Alice was a little faster than she was and got out of the ground before she could drop it. Turning around to face the now enraged Alice, Isabella was a hair too late in blocking the foot to her gut, getting knocked back more than just a few feet with a grunt.

Tucking into a ball in recovery, Isabella turned a flip, coming down on her hands and hand springing into a crouch, digging her fingers deep into the ground to slow her slide. Teeth completely bared and snarling like a dog, she looked at Alice through her lashes, "oh, it's on ya fucking cunt."

Vanishing from the pixy's sights, Isabella materialized behind her, grabbing her by the hair on her head and, spinning her in a circle, let go and watched her fly for a moment before once leaping into the air, shifting her weight a bit and dropping like a rock right into Alice's stomach, once again driving her deep into the ground, only this time, going with her.

Stunned by the action and the cracking of her torso, Alice was paralyzed just long enough for Isabella to grab her wrists and, with her feet still on her stomach, ripped both her arms from the sockets, Alice's screams echoing off the sides of the hole they were in. Dropping one arm next to the body, Isabella flipped the other one in her grip before bringing her arm across her chest and backhanding Alice across the face with her own hand, knocking her head to the side.

Dropping that arm as well, Isabella stood tall over the body of the seer, pulling her borrowed zippo from her cloak's pocket and flipping the lid, the flint sparking with the action. Looking down her nose at the vampire that she at one time thought was her friend, "say hi to Satan, bitch." Then she dropped the lighter, leaping out of the hole as the venom caught.

The heat from the fire drew every last vampire's attention to the sunken pry, both sides holding the positions, waiting to see which one of the two females was going to emerge from the smoke.

The relief that shot through Demetri at the sight of his mate flipping out of the purple smoke and flames damn near got his heart beating again.

Turning his attention back to the mind reader not three feet from him when he saw Caius grab his mate and keep her from rejoining the fight, Demetri smirked, "one down, five to go."

Edward's eyes snapped back to the tracker, taking in his amusement over his newborn mate taking out the supposed infallible Alice. Eyes narrowing, "there are only three of us here."

Snorting a little too hard in his overly entertained mindset, "for now." Still in his crouched position, Demetri began to circle the mind reader, his voice covered in a dark and malicious amusement, "can you not hear them coming, mind reader? I assure you, they are nearly here to also fall to the power of law and order. Do you wish to say a final farewell, a last good-bye to your coven mates before you too find your end? Even should they wise to happenings here this day, they cannot hide, not from me. Any and all that played a part in the mishandling of my mate will find their final rest, of this you cannot doubt my words."

Edward turned with him, keeping the vampire within his sights as he tried to pull his plans of attack from his mind so he could form his defence, but all he was getting was the last time Demetri and Isabella were alone and the reminder that the shower in his room needed repaired.

At the sound of a scream, Edward took his eyes off Demetri for a moment, seeing Jane unleashing her power on Esme. Turning back with a glare, "you have your mate, why come looking for a fight?"

Grinning as he crouched low, Demetri chuckled, "I don't like you."

Without another word, Demetri shot towards Edward, swinging a leg behind Edward's knees while at the same time placing his hand around his throat, tripping and clotheslining him at the same time. Once the mind reader was on his back, Demetri whispered in his ear, "to make one truly feel pain is more Jane's style than mine, but for you, I'll make an exception." Digging his fingers into the stone skin of Edward's neck, he chuckled quietly, "Do you know how long it takes a vampire to burn to death while still alive?" There was a gurgle in response to which Demetri snorted, "neither do I. Let us find out together."

With the hand that wasn't holding Edward to the ground, Demetri flipped open his zippo, lighting the venom that had leaked from Edward's neck and pooled on the ground beneath his head.

Demetri watched as the spark ignited the venom, yanking his hand back as he felt the heat beneath the skin. Edward's eyes were popped open in horror as he felt the burning heat from the fire that sizzled beneath his skin. His hands went to his neck clawing it, hoping he could remove it, knowing he couldn't.

It was a odd thing really, Demetri thought as he saw the marble white flesh begin to glow a pale orange and seem to bubble and crack as the fire tore its way throughout the mind reader's body somewhat slowly, yet viciously. Burning every cell, muscle and bone as it went. Soon the orange glow began to darken as it reaches its way to the flesh, turning it to a ashen grey and then to a scorching black, the mind readers screams died long ago when his tongue burnt and sizzled away, his body twitching violently at the pain.

His body resembled a charcoal piece of wood that, still intact but burnt, cracked and slightly ashed. His face though was the worst, his eyes close to a liquid pool of white, leaving nothing but a sunken in face, all the flesh was nearly gone and his face caving slightly as his body stopped twitching.

Glancing at his watch, Demetri cocked his head to the side a little, "under three minutes." Smirking slightly at the burned out shell of a vampire, "something to know for future reference."

Glancing over his shoulder at a growl at his back, Demetri cocked a brow a little, "ah yes, the dogs." Standing from his position, he looked at the silver wolf standing opposite him, "whatever will we do with you?"

There was a loud bark drawing both of their attention to the largest of the beasts, Demetri completely unfazed at the sight, snorting a little when all that happened was the wolf before him snapped his massive jaws at him before turning around and running out of the clearing and into the woods, the other furry creatures following suit. Pursing his lips, "well, that was anticlimactic."

There was a snicker behind him bringing Felix to his attention. Turning to the side, Demetri waited to find out what the hell was so amusing at the moment. Crossing his arms, Felix shrugged, "the overgrown pups didn't actually do much of anything. While you were playing pyro, they just sorta watched. My guess, they were only going to make sure the Cullens didn't actually win."

Demetri shrugged, "Somehow, I doubt that's the case. I think they just wanted to intimidate. I mean, they were on their side of the field. We, however, are not their problem nor are they ours."

Nodding, Felix turned back to the masters, "I guess that's true. What do you think Master Aro will do with him?"

Looking over at the masters as well, Demetri saw Carlisle on his knees before Aro, looking like he would piss himself were he able. Humming a little, "I don't know. I cannot assume it is going to be pretty. Think of all the trouble that single vampire has caused over the years." Then his nose wrinkled, "you don't think Master Aro will sentence him to serve on the guard, do you?"

A shudder of revulsion slid down Felix's spine at the thought, "I really fucking hope not."

It was then that Isabella went over and joined them, slipping her arm through the arm that Demetri presented to her. Looking down at his mate, he cocked a brow at her, "I believe that I said something to the effect of you staying out of this, Petalouda."

Grinning at him, Isabella giggled, "she pissed me off."

Chuckling at her, "really? I hadn't noticed." Nodding to Felix, Demetri led his mate back over to the masters. When they were close enough to hear the conversation, Demetri chuckled a bit as the scent of his mate changed slightly as excitement bubbled just under the surface.

Pulling away from Demetri, Isabella skipped over to Aro's side, looking up at him with a blinding smile on her face, "Master Aro, if I may, I have something I would like to say."

Giving her a smiling in return having an idea what was about to happen, Aro nodded to her, "by all means, Stella."

Giving him a smile in thanks, Isabella turned to Carlisle and squatted in front of him, draping her arms over her thighs, locking her bright red eyes on his dark caramel colored ones. "Ya know, I've been doing a little thinking about your diet. Mind if I share my thoughts with you?" Not giving him time to respond, she propped her chin in one hand, "you are the dumbest mother fucker on the planet if you think for a single second that you eating Bambi and Brer Rabbit and all their little forest friends is even remotely better than eating Mr. Mcgregor. Think of ALL the humans you made starve to death for eating THEIR natural food source and denying your own."

Shaking her head in mock disappointment, "For shame Dr. Cullen, for shame. You want to protect humanity from our kind, but really, they need to be saved from you. If I was human, I would rather die on the sharp end of a vampire's teeth than slowly die of hunger." Pointing a finger in his face, "not cool, dude. That shit is fucked up." Leaning close to him, she gave him a stern look, "think about that shit next time you get thirsty and you need to eat twice as much to get full as we do. For the sake of humanity, I hope you wise to the fact that you kill far more humans a year than we ever will."

Caius was right, the look on Carlisle's face when the faults in his diet were pointed out to him was definitely one he didn't want to miss. He looked positively crushed.

The newborn was his new favorite vampire on the planet.

Smirking at Carlisle, Isabella winked at him before popping up and floating back to Demetri's side, wrapping both her arms around one of his and cuddling close to him.

Aro smiled a little at the sight of Demetri and Isabella before looking back at Carlisle, sighing lightly, "the only question left is what to do with you, Dear Carlisle." Humming a little and clicking his tongue, Aro smiled that same smile that was generally the last thing a vampire saw before removing Carlisle's head and in the same motion, tossed it his tracker, "ah yes, he asked for your head."

Catching the head with his free hand, Demetri cocked a brow at Aro, "Master?"

Giving Demetri a very fatherly look, "You have been a loyal member to my guard for nearly two thousand years, Demetri. You have earned it. Do what you will but it is time to return home."


	14. Chapter 14

"BULLSHIT"

Groaning in his throat, Alec took his shot and grabbed the deck from the table. "ya know, I'm having fucking flashbacks right now. I have said this before but I will say it again, you're lucky you're a girl."

Smirking wide, Isabella dropped back down on Demetri's lap, "At least this time I don't have to worry about three days of pain following the game."

Demetri grunted a little at that, "Have you not yet gotten past that, Petalouda? It has been three months since then."

Looking over her shoulder, she giggled a little, "one does not forget that shit, EVER. Seriously, I will remember that for eternity... well, kinda."

Demetri just shook his head a little as the game resumed. Over the last three months, his mate had not regained many of the lost memories and the ones that she had retained were ever so slowly leaving her as well. It was a normal thing, most vampires choosing not to think about what they lost due to the change and the memories that were already murky and distant fading into nothing.

The couple played cards for another few hours, Isabella still working on her new body's tolerance to alcohol and once again over doing it and once again having to be helped down the hall as she once again found a massive amount of humor at Felix's expense.

They did avoid Jane this time, however.

Handling his mate through the door of their room, Demetri closed it behind them before grabbing his mate's wrist and pulling her between himself than the door, caging her by his arms and bending at the waist to look into her eyes, a smirk on his face, "I seem to remember something about you bringing up our inability to sleep some time ago."

Grinning at him, Isabella giggled at him, "your point?"

A lusty growl sounded in his throat as he pressed his lips to his mark on her neck, "I am calling you out on that, just so you know." Smirking against her skin as he felt her tremble a little at the reminder of the shower, Demetri gripped her hips and, in her drunken cloud, had her staring at the ceiling before she even realized they moved, Demetri perched over her.

Looking up at him, Isabella giggled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bringing her legs up around his waist, "ya know, you were right."

Cocking a brow at her as he dipped his head and butte noses, "oh? About what?"

"You're not that bad. You're still an asshole though."

Chuckling into her neck, licking his mark there, "I'm aware." Rolling his hips against hers, he nipped at the bite, his mate going lax under him at the action, "and I'm fine with it."

Rising back up, Demetri pressed his lips hard to hers, licking at her bottom lip, diving in when she parted for him. He was drunk and not in the mood for taking his time so he just grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it off, throwing the scrap of cloth across the room before reaching between them and undoing the button of her jeans.

leaving her lips, he left soft, open mouthed kisses and light nips on his descent, tugging her pants down her legs as well. Looking up at her through his lashes, he smirked a little against the dip of her hip before sinking his teeth into her flesh.

Jumping with a hiss as the pain that came with the bite mark, Isabella's head snapped up, confusion on her face, "really? I thought we were done with the biting shit."

Pressing the flat of his tongue over her new mark, Demetri smirked at her, "we are now. Consider that payback for biting me."

"That was three months ago."

Running his nose down her inner thigh, "You will learn, Petalouda, that punishment is best given when the recipient does not see it coming."

Dropping her head back on the pillow as Demetri scraped his teeth across her skin high on her thigh, her voice was airy and light "you said it wasn't a big deal."

Speaking against her skin as he crawled back up her body, "I did no such thing. I said it was newborn emotions at their best and to only bite the same place should you lose yourself again, not that it was alright." Holding himself up above her, his desire filled black eyes locking on her, "This is more of that male over female sexist shit you love so much. We leave a visible mark you, not the other way around."

Breath hitching as he ground against her, "not fair."

Humming a little, Demetri nuzzled into her neck again, "there's a flip. You get a mark, our scent changes slightly when we ingest your venom." Nipping at his mark again, "the claim goes both ways, Agapi Mou, don't worry."

Turning her head to the side to give him more room, Isabella's mouth dropped open slightly when she felt Demetri's fast and sure intrusion, her legs once again wrapping around his hips, the mark he just gave her on her own him coming into contact, glorious and wonderful contact with his body, the combination of being full and the sensitivity of the bite wasting no time in sending her over the edge of bliss.

Lifting up a bit, Demetri leaning on a forearm above his mate's head, taking her hand in his free one and lacing their fingers together, looking in her eyes as he began to roll and grind against her.

Isabella met him with every slow thrust, the hand not being held by his set on his hip, her claw like nails digging into his skin as she began her ascent back up to the heavens. Turning her head back, she looked into Demetri's eyes, watching as they began to lighten back to crimson red.

With every shade they turned, she watched as different emotions entered his eyes; lust, desire, care, concern, protection, possession, devotion... by the time they were back to their normal ruby red, her breath caught a little when the pools of freshly spilled blood sparked with pure and true love for her.

Demetri set his forehead to his mate's not taking his eyes from hers as he gave a twist of his hips, sliding across the bite mark on her hip with just enough added pressure, coupled with a more forceful thrust of his hip to send her over again, the tightness of her passage squeezing him with such force that she took him with her into the abyss of pleasure and delight. He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her cry of ecstasy for no other reason than to keep his ears from ringing.

She was right after all... he was an asshole.


End file.
